


Animals

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Animals Universe. [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian moves to LA and meets Dominic Toretto.<br/>Brian wants. Dom wants.<br/>But Brian is 16 and Dom is 23.</p><p>The high school AU no one asked for!<br/>Aka a lot of sexual tension and waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was supposed to be a stupid smutty one shot based off the song "Animals" By Nickleback.
> 
> Then plot happened, and feels.
> 
> This got so long.
> 
> Thank you to Sam once again for the lovely Beta! any further mistakes are mine.
> 
> Let us know what you think with a comment at the end and remember you can come say hi to me on Tumblr my URL is MissPsychotic.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Brian O'Conner was 16 the summer his mother accepted a job in Echo Park.

The thrill of moving to the big city and away from the shitty little backward town of Barstow was more than enough to outweigh the fact that he'd have to start at a new school come the end of summer.

At least since Rome had his license now he could come visit whenever they had enough cash for fuel.

The house they moved into was nice, a single story with two bedrooms that suited them fine.

Brian liked the fact that he had the front room, meaning he could sneak out his window straight onto their front lawn and to the street outside.

Being a typical teenager this obviously was a necessity.

Brian had heard about some of the illegal street racing that happened around these parts. A guy by the name of Toretto was quickly climbing ranks to become the king of the streets.

Apparently, if you believed the talk, he'd just gotten out of Lompoc for attempted murder.

Brian loved cars. Had since he was young and his good for nothing father had taught him how to change a flat, check the oil and jump start an engine.

Brian had a little history with his friend Rome, boosting cars and joy riding. They hadn't been caught, but Brian knew it would be harder in LA than Barstow.

The plan for Echo Park was to make some friends, get to the races and meet all these crazy drivers.

When he got his license in the next few months he wanted to know exactly who he needed to challenge, and how they drive their cars.

Obviously Toretto was on the top of that list.

"Brian it's a wednesday night! Where are you going?" He mother called as the teen headed out the front door.

"It's summer break mom, and I'm hanging out with Jesse, that kid who came over on Monday."

"Isn't he a little..." She struggled for the word.

"He has attention issues mom. He's not a bad kid."

"Just keep out of trouble." She warned and let him go.

Brian was out of there as quick as he could.

A few streets over was the entrance to Echo Park, Jesse met him there.

"Hey Bri."

"Hey Jesse."

They fist bumped.

"So where we headed tonight?" The blond asked.

"There's a race on tonight, figured we could walk and hang out at the starting line." The kid replied.

Brian nodded and followed Jesse's lead.

One of them needed a car soon. Walking everywhere might have been good for keeping Brian fit, but it sucked up his time and his energy.

The races were better than Brian expected.

Brightly coloured cars, loud exhaust and rumbling engines. Also Nos. so much Nos.

Brian was in heaven.

"Hey hey, who's this little Snowman?" A Latino man with an attempted moustache asked.

"Hector, this is Brian. He just moved in down the street." Jesse introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Snowman." Hector grinned and offered his hand.

Brian shook it nervously.

"You too."

Hector grinned at them.

"You racing or spectating?" The older boy asked them.

"Just watching." Jesse laughed, everyone knew he wouldn't have his license or a car for a while yet.

"What about you?" He aske Brian.

"No car yet, but I'll be racing soon." He tried to seem nonchalant.

Hector grinned.

"You brave homie. Not many people wanna take on Toretto."

Brian shrugged, playing it cool.

"We'll see."

Jesse waited until Hector headed off before speaking.

"That was cool, how come you're so good at making friends?"

"I'm a chameleon, bro." Brian grinned and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go find the start line. I wanna get a look at some more cars."

 

***

 

Dominic Toretto was a 23 year old with a criminal record, a garage and market cafe to run, and a little sister to raise.

To say life threw a spanner in his gears was an understatement but he took it in his stride.

Dom was a family man. Nothing mattered more to him than the people he surrounded himself with.

Except maybe racing.

Dom lived for the thrill. The growl of an engine and the adrenaline high that followed it.

This Wednesday wasn't any different.

The pickings were slim these days. Dom was fast becoming the king if the streets and new challengers were hard to come by.

Dom sat on the hood of his RX7, Letty in his lap, flanked by Leon and Vince.

He glanced around, picking out familiar faces and wondering who'd be stupid enough to challenge him tonight.

The kid Jesse was there, he usually was. All bright eyed and completely into cars. Dom liked him. He had a good attitude and was loyal as hell. From what Dom had been able to figure out Jesse's dad was a drunk and left the kid to fend for himself. Sooner or later the dad would be locked up for something and Jess would be on his own.

Dom had contacts keeping an eye on things.

When the time came he'd bring the kid in and look after him, the kid would be useful.

There was someone new with Jesse. Taller, blonde haired and blue eyed, typical Californian teen heart throb.

Dom snorted under his breath.

The teen was probably prettier than most of the girls around here, and god if that didn't tell you something about Echo Park, what did?

"H..hey Dominic." Jesse stuttered as they approached.

"Hey look, it's the mad scientist. You gonna help me with my tuning again?" Dom greeted him fondly.

The boy's face lit up.

"Yeah.  Any time man." Jesse grinned.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Brian. Just moved here from Barstow."

"Barstow?" Dom quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah don't hold it against me." Brian teased.

Dom let out a chuckle.

He liked this kid.

"So Mr Barstow, what brings you to Echo Park?"

"Mom got a new job. But I'm more interested in you.... I mean the races. Y'know watching you.... Race."

Fuck.

Brian shut his mouth quickly and could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

Dom smirked at him.

"Well if you came all this way to watch me...race. I'll have to make sure it's a good show." Dom teased him. It was meant to be a little mean but he was sure it came out flirtatious and shit, when did that happen?

Brian shrugged at him.

"We'll see if you live up to the name."

"The name?"

"King of the Streets."

Dom chuckled.

Yeah. He liked this kid.

Brian could feel his heart beat out of his chest as he and Jesse headed to the sidelines as Dom and his opponent lined up for their race.

Fuck. Why hadn't anyone told him Dominic Toretto was a fucking god?

The man could probably bench press Brian in his sleep.

He obviously had spent his time in prison working out, because those arms. Shit.

Brian wasn't a stranger to liking guys. He'd been aware of himself since he was 13 and he'd had that awkward moment at Rome's house involving sticky sheets and a dream about that actor Vin Diesel.

But man none of the guys Brian had found attractive in the past had ever made his blood race like Dom Toretto.

And Brian had actually spoken with him, had a conversation.

He made a mental note to grill Jesse later on all the information he knew about Dom.

Come to think of it he wondered how they knew each other.

"So how do you know Dom?" Brian asked as the two racers and Hector spoke between the cars, obviously organising stakes for the race.

"Dom kind of looks out for us street kids. Sometimes he throws these awesome block parties and BBQ's for everyone, but you only get chicken if you go to church."

Brian nodded.

"So he's a nice guy?"

"Yeah, Dom's the best. His sister Mia works at the market. She gives me free food sometimes when I can't afford it."

Brian smiled at that.

"You know you can come over and eat our food anytime." The blonde offered.

"Really?" Jesse looked so shocked and earnest.

"Yeah man. We're friends right?"

Jesse nodded and looked like he wanted to hug Brian.

"I don't have many friends."

"Well you're stuck with me now." Brian teased.

The two quickly stopped talking when Dom's RX7 and the challengers Civic started to rev their engines.

"This is going to be good." Jesse grinned.

Brian hoped so. He was hard in his jeans from the anticipation.

 

***

Dom lived for the thrill of a race.

Loved his blood pumping in his ears, whole body shaking from adrenaline, his cock hard from the rush.

There was nothing better than getting home after a race and fucking his high out into the closest willing body.

Although lately the same faces kept appearing in his bed.

Mostly Letty since she'd chase off anyone else if he wasn't quick enough to stop her.

That race wasn't any different.

Although the extra 2g's would do a lot to help pay the mortgage and run both the market and garage.

These races helped balance the books and Dom was glad at least something was going right for him after all this time.

If anything it was all for Mia. She would want to go to college one day and Dom wouldn't hold her back.

Dom caught sight of that blonde again. Brian. He and Jesse were laughing and talking quickly, hands moving animatedly as they spoke.

It appeared they were talking about Dom's 180 power slide around the last corner.

He grinned. Glad to know he'd impressed the new kid.

"C'mon, party back at mine." Dom called out.

He glanced over to Jesse and Brian again.

Without a car it would take them an hour to get to his house.

"Yo snowman." Hector called to the blonde.

Dom watched as the Latino offered the boys a ride.

Neither hesitated to accept.

Dom smirked.

This would be interesting.

 

***

 

Brian hovered behind Jesse feeling a little out of place behind the kid who obviously had been to one of these parties before.

Brian was left somewhat at a disadvantage due to the fact that he’d never really been to a party like this. No one in Barstow was able to get away with it for more than an hour before the cops were called and parents informed.

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Hector had to run by his place and pick up some beer, Corona, for Dom as promised for winning the race and bringing in some revenue for the Latino thanks to the betting going on.

Brian held two six packs, one in each hand as Jesse opened the door for him.

Dom was sitting on the bottom step of his stairs, talking with Vince and Leon.

Dom looked stressed but his face lightened when he saw Jess and Brian.

“You made it. I thought Hector here had taken you to a dark ally to have his way with you.” Dom teased.

“Please homie, Snowman aint my type.” Hector chuckled and handed Dom a cold beer from the pack he was holding.

“Yeah, not young enough.” Dom smirked.

“Not big enough.” Hector replied, putting the beer down to make a gesture at his chest which meant breasts.

The guys laughed.

Brian and Jesse were left to stand around awkwardly with the beer.

“Fridge in the kitchen is full, the laundry sink is full of ice, put them in there.” Vince instructed.

Brian and Jesse knew when they were being dismissed and headed off.

Jesse knew the way and Brian followed behind at a leisurely pace, taking in the house around him.

“You want one?” Jesse asked, offering a Corona.

“Nah I’m good for now.” Brian shrugged it off. Truth be told he’d never drank before, not even with Rome.

Jesse shrugged and opened one for himself.

They headed back to the lounge where most of the party seemed to be happening.

There was a spot for the two of them over by the front window, to sit back on the sill and watch the room.

Brian felt eyes on him but didn’t dare try and find who it was.

He felt completely out of his comfort zone, out of his element.

Everyone was older and seemingly more experienced at the whole, drinking and party thing.

Brian might have been regretting coming along.

“You okay?” Jesse asked, noticing how quiet Brian was being.

“Yeah, just tired man, had a long day.” He shrugged it off.

“Hey Jesse, why don’t you get a beer for Brian?” Dom had strode over to them while Brian had been distracted.

Dom’s voice made him jump somewhat.

“He said he didn't want one.” Jesse told Dom.

Dom looked at Brian, quirking an eyebrow in question.

“You want one?” Dom asked him.

Brian shrugged, trying to play it cool.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jesse nodded and headed off to grab it.

“You always boss him around like that?”

“Kid’s eager to please and he’s alright company. It makes him happy to feel useful and I like having him around.”

Brian nodded.

“So you enjoying your stay in Echo Park?”

“It’s different, only been here a week. Is it always this loud?”

Dom laughed.

“You’ll learn to block out the traffic.”

Brian just nodded.

Jesse came back with a fresh beer for Dom and one for Brian too.

Dom clinked their bottles and drank heartily.

Brian brought the bottle up to his lips and took a quick sip, tasting the amber liquid.

He tried not to make a face at the taste and forced himself to drink another mouthful.

Beer was gross.

Dom eyed the new kid, it was obvious he’d never had beer before and Dom wondered what else he’d never tried before.

“Good?” Dom asked him, tone teasing, letting Brian know he had noticed the hesitation.

“It’s alright.” Brian shrugged.

Dom smirked.

“Well enjoy your beer, because it’s the only one you boys are having tonight.Try not to get caught when you leave, yeah?”

Jesse nodded and gave a “Yes Dom!”

Brian just held eye contact until Dom turned his back and headed over to the group of dancing girls, greeting them with flirtatious smiles.

Brian felt his stomach twist and wondered what it would be like to have Dom look at him like that.

 

***

 

The next few weeks continued much the same. Brian and Jesse hanging out, going to races, drinking one beer each at Dom’s house and planning their ultimate dream car.

A Thursday afternoon the pattern changed.

“Hey Jess.” Brian greeted the kid as he opened the front door.

“Mom’s still at work, you wanna sandwich?”

“Yeah that’d be great.” Jesse agreed.

Brian made them both grilled cheese and they ate over the sink to avoid making dishes. Brian hated doing the dishes.

“So Dom invited us to come hang out at the garage if we wanted.”

Brian almost choked on his food.

“Serious?” He asked, mouth still half full.

Jesse nodded as he swallowed his bite.

“Yeah, race wars is coming up so he figured he’d get me to help with the tuning stuff.”

“That’s why he calls you the Mad Scientist, yeah?”

“Yeah, I have a brain for engines. Everything else and I just zone out, but cars man, and engines I can focus on that like nothing else.”

Brian nodded.

“How are we getting there?”

“I fixed my bike.” Jesse suggested.

“Yeah I’ll grab mine from the garage. Meet you at the end of the street in 10?”

Jesse nodded and headed out.

Brian rushed to his room and located his deodorant.

If he was going to be hanging around Dom he wanted to look good.

He rummaged through his drawers for a clean shirt that looked good but didn’t seem too nice for hanging out in a garage.

Figuring it would win him some points Brian pulled on a faded Dodge shirt, it was a little small but it looked good on him, and Brian was not above preening for a guy.

Checking his watch, Brian headed out the back door, locking up the house behind him and grabbing his bike from the garage.

He didn’t bother with a helmet, never did.

Jesse met him at the end of the street and Brian followed behind as he lead the way to Dom’s garage.

 

***

 

“You’re late.”

“Sorry Dom.” Jesse apologised.

Dom cracked a grin.

“All good. Vince is inside with the RX7, why don’t you go get started?”

Jesse nodded and headed inside, leaving his bike neatly by the side of the garage.

Brian hesitated next to his own.

“Ugh, Hey.” He nodded to the man.

“Hey. Did Jesse invite you?” He asked, teasing the kid.

“Funny, that.” Brian put on a brave face. “He said, you invited me.”

Dom chuckled, liked that Brian was confident enough to challenge him back.

“Oh really?”

Brian just nodded.

Dom smirked and reached out to put his arm around Brian.

“Drop the bike. I wanna show you my garage.”

Brian let his bike lean against the brick wall and allowed Dom to steer him through the roller door.

Brian’s eyes were wide as he took in the tools, the lifts and the cars inside.

He was also acutely aware of Dom’s body heat beside him and his large arm around his shoulder.

Brian tried not to let it show exactly how much he was enjoying the touch and close proximity.

“What do you think?” Dom lent in to breath against Brian’s ear.

Brian had to swallow before he could reply.

“It’s bigger than I expected.”

“They all say that.” Dom teased.

And suddenly Brian wasn’t sure they were still talking about the garage.

Brian gave a nervous laugh in reply, unsure of what exactly was going on.

“I like your shirt.” Dom told him, straightening up and removing his arm from around Brian’s shoulders.

“Thanks, gotta love classic muscle.” Brian smirked.

Dom gave him a knowing grin.

“Yeah, something really appealing about decent muscle.”

Brian was certain they weren’t talking about cars.

“You any good under a hood?” Dom called out, walking towards the back of the garage to where Jesse, Vince and Leon were leaning over the engine bay of the RX7.

“I’m decent.” Brian shrugged.

“Bet you haven’t worked on an engine in your life.” Dom called him on it.

Brian smirked.

“I like engines just fine. Just never had one to work on.” Brian admitted.

“If you wanna learn you could always come help out here. I won’t pay ya, but it’s good experience.” The older man smirked, his tone dropping a little lower.

Brian nodded, catching on.

“Yeah. I could use the experience.” He agreed.

“Will you two quit yaking and come help us?” Vince shouted out.

“Easy, was just showing the new guy around. He hasn’t been here before.” Dom called back, striding confidently over to the car.

“What’s the diagnosis Doc?” Dom asked Jesse.

Brian tried to keep up as Jesse broke into a tirade about a whole bunch of things Brian only vaguely had heard of before.

His confusion must have shown on his face because Vince rolled his eyes like he couldn’t be bothered sharing the same space as this idiot kid and Dom gave him a knowing look.

“Why don’t you and Brian work on those for me while I get some paying work done?” Dom asked Jesse, cutting him off.

“Yeah, sure Dom, we can do that. Right Bri?”

“Yeah, Dom. We can do that.” Brian nodded.

The older man nodded, pleased, and called Vince and Leon over to work on the cars of paying customers.

Dom had a family to feed after all.

 

***

“Slow down, say that again?” Brian asked, he felt stupid, accepting this offer to help. He knew fuck all about what he was supposed to be doing.

Driving cars, talking cars and watching cars was his specialty, working on them, not so much.

Jesse was patient though and kind. He stopped and showed Brian what he was talking about and it didn’t seem too daunting any more.

Jesse was good, really good. He’d obviously been around engines all his life to know so much and to be able to hear things the way others just couldn’t.

Brian really admired that in him.

“How’s it coming along?” Dom made Brian jump when he spoke.

“Getting there Dominic.” Jesse promised.

“Think you’ll have her done by closing?”

“Yeah, totally, like half an hour tops.” Jesse promised.

“Cool.” Dom nodded, eyeing up their work so far and then going back to the office.

Fucking paperwork.

 

When the car was done and Dom was locking up for the night, Jesse was offered a lift by Vince.

With Jesse’s bike in the back seat there was no room for Brian.

The teen wasn’t sure but he thought Vince did it deliberately.

“You know how to get home from here?” Dom asked as Brian hesitated at the driveway, looking left and right for which way seemed more familiar.

“Not really.” Brian admitted.

“I’ll take you to Jesse’s place. You can navigate from there, right?”

“Yeah, easy.” Brian nodded accepting Dom’s help.

The older man nodded to himself and finished locking up.

They put Brian’s bike in the backseat and the blonde tried not to shift too much in the plush red leather of the passenger seat.

“This is nice.” He said stupidly. God why did he say that? Of course it was nice.

Dom gave him a sidewards glance and small snort of laughter.

“Leather’s Italian, had it custom done.”

“I like it.” Brian nodded slowly, eyes raking over the different tacho’s and gauges mounted either in or onto the dash.

This car was obviously a performance vehicle.

 

Dom drove lazily through the neighbourhood, letting the tension in the car build up.

He could see Brian shifting in his seat, could practically see his pulse beating wilding in his neck.

Dom liked that he had this effect on the teen.

This was more than just hero worship on Brian’s side, this was more than just spending time with an older man he looked up to.

Brian had to have been attracted to him.

The last three weeks had been taxing for Dom, having Brian so close but not being able to act on anything. He’d constantly teased and flirted, worked the blonde up to try and get him to give Dom some kind of indication that he was interested.

Before in the garage was probably the best reaction he’d received.

“You doing anything this weekend?” Dom broke the silence.

“Not really.” Brian shrugged, acting cool.

“I was thinking of taking a trip down to San Diego, got some parts to pick up. You wanna come with?”

Brian had to fight to not choke on the spit in his throat.

“Uh... I don’t know.” He admitted. “My mom...” and he felt ridiculous reminding Dom just how young he really was.

“You should ask her, or you could just say you were staying with Jesse. He’d cover for you if I asked.”

Brian didn’t doubt it.

“Okay, yeah.” Brian nodded, gut twisting in nerves.

“I’ll pick you up around lunch time on Saturday. I’ll have you home before dinner on Sunday.” Dom promised as he pulled up outside the house Brian had pointed too.

“Uh. Thanks.” Brian gave him an awkward smile. He got out of the car and folded his seat forward, being as careful as he could when getting his bike out.

Moving around to Dom’s window Brian leant forward to speak to him.

“What should I bring?”

“Just stuff for an overnight stay. I have a friend who’ll let us crash at his.” Dom promised.

Brian nodded.

“Okay, cool.” Dom smirked.

Brian felt himself moving before his mind could catch up.

He pressed an awkward kiss to Dom’s cheek and then stood up, rushing up the driveway with his bike and blushing like mad.

Dom chuckled and grinned.

He was looking forward to this weekend.

 

***

 

“Who was that?” Brian’s mother called out as the teen entered through the back door.

“What?” Brian pretended to play innocent.

“Who was that?” She asked again.

Brian hesitated.

“He’s a friend of Jesse and I. Just gave me a ride home is all.” Brian shrugged.

“Isn’t he that Toretto guy? The murderer?”

“It was assault and he’s not a bad guy.” Brian defended him.

“I don’t care what it was, he’s a grown man and an ex con. I don’t want you spending time with him.”

“Mom!”

“No, Brian! I don’t want you seeing him.”

Brian sighed and headed to his room, not answering her calls for him to come back.

 

***

 

Saturday morning saw Brian telling his mom he’d be staying over at Jesse’s for the night. She was fine with this as they’d practically been switching up living at each other’s house all summer.

“I’m going to do the shopping. Do you need anything?” She asked him.

“Some more shower gel and deodorant.” Brian told her, eating his toast.

“Alright, I’ll be back after lunch so you’ll have to fend for yourself.”

“Oh I’ll be gone by then.” Brian told her.

“Alright, have a good night, and please stay out of trouble.” She told him pointedly and headed out the front door.

Brian watched her go.

As soon as the car was out of the drive he was in his room looking for a bag to put his change of clothes.

He found one that wasn’t too worn out and debated over what to put in it. Brian already had his tightest jeans and his tightest shirt on the side for after he showered that morning.

He decided on another pair of jeans and a loose blue shirt, he added a few extra pairs of underwear and socks and then headed off to the shower.

He scrubbed well, put on plenty of deodorant and even a little cologne. He dressed in the tight jeans and tighter shirt before finishing packing his bag with his toothbrush and a comb.  

Brian checked the clock.

11:30.

He wasn’t sure when Dom was coming to get him but he figured it wouldn’t be too much longer.

Brian brought his bag out to the lounge and put on his high tops.

The sound of Dom’s well tuned engine caught his attention as he finished tying his second shoelace.

Locking the door behind him, Brian made his way to the car.

Dom eyed him up appreciatively. Damn he looked good in those jeans.

“Hey.” Dom grinned.

“Hey.” Brian replied and put his bag in the back seat.

Dom waited for him to put on his seatbelt before taking off down the street.

“You dressing up for me?” Dom teased deliberately eyeing Brian up and down.

Brian blushed and squirmed in his seat. Busted.

“Figured if I was going to San Diego for the first time, I should look good.” Brian tried to play it cool.

Dom smirked.

“You sure it’s not for me?”  

Brian remained quiet.

You look good.” Dom told him eventually and Brian tried to hide his smile.

They drove in silence for a little while before Brian couldn’t take it and reached forward to turn on the radio.

Dom smirked.

“You really can’t handle 2 hours of talking to me?” He teased.

Brian shrugged and turned the music down.

“What are we going to talk about?”

Dom shrugged.

“Why don’t we actually get to know each other.” Brian suggested.

“You going to tell me all your deep dark secrets?” Dom smirked.

Brian chuckled and took a deep breath. He figured if he had been reading the situation right, this could be a very entertaining two hour car trip.

“I could, or we could play a better game, this whole car ride to North Park you can ask me questions, anything you want to know and I have to answer honestly. On the way back, we swap.”

Dom chuckled and scratched at the side of his mouth as he thought.

“Yeah alright.” He agreed.

Brian smirked and squirmed in his seat, getting comfy for the long drive.

“Alright, do your worst.”

“Well lets get the big question out of the way. Are you gay?”

Brian snorted a laugh.

“I don’t know, maybe. I do like guys though.” Brian admitted.

“And by guys you mean?” Dom fished.

“You. I do like you.” Brian confirmed.   

Dom grinned and licked his lips.

“Good.”

It was quiet for the next few miles.

“So it’s just you and your mom?”

“Yeah, dad split when I was 8 or 9. Managed to show me some basic stuff on an engine before he left so at least that's  something.” Brian shrugged.

Dom nodded.

“You miss him?”

“Can’t miss someone who was barely there to begin with.”

“Fair enough.” Dom agreed and pulled up at a red light, they were almost on the 5.

“So are there any limits to what I can ask?”

“Nope.” Brian smirked, he could tell Dom was starting to think the same things he was.

“How do you know you like guys?”

Brian shrugged.

“The same way anyone knows they like anyone, I guess.”

“That’s not a real answer.” Dom took his eyes off the road to smirk directly at Brian.

Brian struggled for a moment to find the right words.

“I just like the look of guys more than I do girls. I like muscle and broad shoulders. Tits are okay I guess, but they don’t really get me hard.”

“But muscles and broad shoulders do?”

“They haven’t failed me so far.” Brian shot back with a grin.

Dom chuckled and shook his head.

He was quiet as they merged onto the 5 and continued south.

“When was the first time you knew you liked guys?”

“I was 13, stayed over at my friend Rome’s house-”

“Did you fuck him?”

“What?” Brian gawked. “No! Hell no! Rome is my brother man.” Brian defended.

Dom chuckled.

“Alright, was just a question.”

“Anyway, I stayed over Rome’s place and we watched this movie, had that actor Vin Diesel in it.”

Dom made a noise that he was listening.

“And I had this dream about him when I went to sleep. I woke up sticky.”

Dom laughed at him.

“And that’s how you found out you liked guys?”

“Yup. Obviously I tested the theory a bit, just to make sure.” Brian teased.

“How’d you test it? Find some poor kid to blow you?”

Brian went red.

“No, actually I’ve never...”

“Never what? Had a blowjob?”

“Anything really.” Brian admitted and waited for Dom to react.

“So you’re a virgin?”

“Yeah.”

“How old are you again?”

“I’ll be 17 in a few months.”

Dom let out a low breath and relaxed further into his seat, freeway driving required less concentration than the streets of LA.

“So what have you done then?”

“Not much.” The blonde spoke truthfully. He felt awkward now, this stupid little teenager with a crush who had no experience and no idea what he was doing at all. Why did he ever think this would be a good idea?

“What’s not much?” Dom asked, licking his lips and trying not to shift in his seat.

“I kissed a couple of girls, it was pretty boring.”

“Is that it?” Dom eyed him suspiciously. What 16 year old has done nothing more than kiss? He wondered. Probably a kid from a shit town like Barstow who couldn’t do anything with a guy for fear of getting his ass handed to him. And it seemed girls are completely off the table if kissing them was boring.

“Yeah that’s it, although I’ve really gotten to know myself over the years.” Brian flirted, trying to bring back the playful mood of before.

Dom snorted a laugh at him.

“I bet you have, probably twice a day if the stereotypes live up to the hype.”

Brian blushed and just nodded.

Dom grinned.

“Well, now that we’ve established your talents. What else is there to ask?” Dom teased, pretending to think.

“Don’t act dumb. It doesn’t suit you.” Brian shot back, but he was smiling.

“You want be to be blunt and just ask?”

“No need to be coy about it.”

“What’s your favourite wank fantasy?”

Brian let out a loud laugh.

“You sure you wanna hear this?”

“I thought it was my turn to ask the questions and you answer them honestly?”

“Yes, sir.” Brian mock saluted.

Dom levelled a firm look towards him.

Brian squirmed in his seat from the intensity.

“For the last few weeks, since I met you it’s been you.”

“Obviously. What was I doing?” Dom asked, voice dropping lower.

“Well.” Brian swallowed, pulled up the fantasy in his mind and let it run through, trying not to have his body react too strongly to it.

“I keep thinking about this car, the red leather. It’s soft under my hands so I figured if you had me on my elbows and knees in the back seat it would be soft on them too.” He started, just to test the reaction.

Dom’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and he shifted minutely in his seat.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Dom asked “What else?”

“I’ve never really... I mean I’ve tried with a couple of fingers in the shower but the angle is wrong so it doesn’t do much but I think about what it would feel like to have you finger me open.”

Brian’s voice was getting a little more breathy, but also uncertain. Like he wasn’t sure this was what Dom was hoping for.

Dom couldn’t help the small noise that came out of his throat.

“How many?”

“What?”

“How many fingers?”

“Three.”

Dom lifted one hand off the wheel and held up three fingers, looking them over.

“That’s a lot.” He commented, stealing a sidewards glance at Brian.

The teen was blushing bright red, his jeans obviously too tight around his crotch.

“Probably shouldn’t have worn such tight jeans.” Dom commented.

“What, you want me to take them off?” Brian shot back jokingly.

Dom just gave a one shouldered shrug.

“It’s up to you.” He replied.

Brian felt his heart rate pick up even more, could feel his palms sweating, and he took them off the seats because he was sure Dom would not appreciate greasy palm prints in his Italian leather.

“O..Okay.” He managed to get out and shit. Was he really going to do this?

Brian sunk lower in his seat, finding it uncomfortable.

He reached for the side lever and put the back of the seat lower, letting him lie back a little more.

Dom watched the movement, his own jeans beginning to fill out.

When Brian was comfortable in an almost horizontal lean he reached for the button of his jeans.

“Slow.” Dom spoke and startled them both.

He’d meant to think it, not say it.

Brian just nodded and slowly opened his pants, lifting his hips and managing to shimmy them down to mid thigh.

He still wore his underwear, which did nothing to hide the erection beneath.

“Feel better?” Dom smirked, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road and not on the gorgeous teen next to him.

“Yeah.” Brian agreed, letting out a little sigh as he arched up and wriggled in the seat to get comfortable.

Dom wanted to reach over and touch, but he kept both hands firmly on the steering wheel. 10 and 2.

Brian noticed the white knuckle grip Dom had going on and bit his bottom lip as he smiled, feeling a small wash of pride. He’d made Dom react like that.

He had this much impact over Dom.

“Now what?” Brian asked him.

Dom was startled by the question. He wasn’t sure where to take it from here.

“You know I can’t touch you.” He settled for.

Brian tensed, feeling his stomach clench in nervous unease.

“Oh.” He said softly.

“Not until you turn 18.” Dom clarified.

Brian snorted a laugh.

“Really? You know no one cares once you hit 16.” Brian teased.

“Don’t care, it’s different for me. I’ve already been inside, Bri. I’m not going back. No matter how tempting the bait is.”

“Did you seriously just call me Jailbait?”

Dom grinned. “Well you are, aren’t you?”

Brian felt himself blush.

“I guess.” He admitted and felt pretty shitty now. Dom could go to jail just for this.

Dom watched the way Brian’s confidence left him, his underwear was flat again, Brina obviously not enjoying himself anymore.

“You know I wouldn’t have invited you along if I didn’t want you exactly where you are.” The older man spoke confidently.

“I knew what I was inviting you too, and so did you. I’m not under any illusions about how illegal this is. But I’m still willing to chance it.”

Brian turned his head to look at Dom as he spoke.

“You’d risk possibly going back just to get a look at me?” Brian asked confused.

“I’d risk possibly going back to _watch_ you.” Dom corrected.

Brian felt a shift run down his spine.

“So... so you can’t touch.” The blond reiterated.

Dom nodded.

“But, that doesn’t mean you can’t... listen.” Brian suggested.

“This is true.”

“And I mean what I do to my own body, is my business.” Brian continued, picking up his lost confidence.

“Also true.”

“And no one can tell me what I can and can’t do to my own body.”

“Within reason.” Dom agree, liking where this was going.

“So if I decided I wanted to touch myself right now, you couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Nope.”

“You’d just have to focus on the road and listen to me.” Brian concluded.

Dom turned his head to stare down at Brian.

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.” He smirked.

Brian grinned and let out a nervous laugh.

“I guess that means the ‘rules’ talk is out of the way.” He muttered and took a deep breath.

He needed to get hard again and then...

Fuck. And then what? Stick his hand down his underwear? Pull his underwear off?

Get himself off as quick as possible?

Draw it out slow and teasing?

“If you’re lacking inspiration I can offer advice.” Dom seemed to be reading his mind.

“You gonna ask me questions again?” Brian asked, because that was the game.

“Yeah. Tell me what else happens in this fantasy of yours? I have you in my backseat, on your elbows and knees, ass up while I open you on three of my fingers. Then what?” Dom pitched his voice lower, a smirk on his lips.

“Well.” Brian starts, mouth suddenly dry, cock beginning to take an interest again/

“Oh and for future reference.” Dom cuts in, he took his hand off the wheel again and held up his three fingers.

“That’s how much is inside of you.” Dom had years of playing this game. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted from this.

Brian let out a small whimper.

“Looks like it could hurt.” Brian admitted.

“Not if I go slow, get you really wet, get you really into it, you don’t feel much other than the stretch.” Dom smirked.

Brian let out another noise and reached down to palm himself through his underwear.

“You’re too good at this.” Brian pouted.

“You’ll get better. Practice.” Dom smirked.

“How are you gonna get me wet?”

“I’m the one asking questions.” Dom reminded him. “How would you like me to get you wet?”

Brian let out a small noise, head dropping back and his hips arching up as he continued to press the palm of his hand into the base of his cock.

“I..” He started, then had to swallow the lump in his throat. “I don’t know if you’d be into it.” He admitted, cheeks turning bright red.

“What? You want me to rim you?” Dom grinned. “Want me to open you up with my tongue first?”

Brian brought his other hand up to cover his face, he was so embarrassed.

“Yes.”

Dom chuckled.

“Never tried it before, we’ll see.”

Brian just nodded into his hand and took another deep breath.

“So you’re wet and open on my fingers, now what?”

“Have to get your cock wet too.” Brian breathed a moan back to him, the hand on his cock moving to slide inside his underwear, wrap around the girth of him and move slowly.

Dom could see the movement out of the corner of his eye.

Brian looked fucking amazing like this.

His face flushed, hair a mess, from where he’d been rubbing it against the leather and mussed it, his stomach where his shirt had ridden up was flat and covered in perfect milky smooth skin that Dom really wanted to bite and mark.

The movement of his hand inside of his plain black underwear was enough to spark Dom’s own imagination and suddenly he really wanted it to be dark outside and find a deserted dirt road somewhere.

“How are you going to get my cock wet?”

Brian let out a gasp like moan, hips pushing up into his hand.

“Brian.” Dom called to him. “How are you going to get my cock wet?”

“My mouth.” Brian replied, moaning shamelessly, now lost in his own pleasure.

“You going to suck me, Bri?” The older man asked, shifting in his seat, trying to get the pressure off his own erection.

“Yeah.” It was practically an exhalation.

“Are you going to try and figure out what I like or am I going to hold your head and show you?”

Brian let out a whimper and fucked up into his hand jerkily.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

“Brian, you’re not answering my questions.”

“Both?” He panted, eyes finally opening. He turned his head towards Dom, eyes blown wide with lust, mouth open as he panted softly.

“Both sounds good.”

“You mouthing at my cock, trying to figure it out until I get impatient and hold your head and show you?” Dom asked.

Brian just nodded. “Yeah. fuck my mouth.” He agreed.

Dom shivered again, felt it pool down at that spot at the base of his spine.

Brian was going to be the death of him.

He was thankful for the light traffic.

They were just under an hour away from his friend Han’s house. Dom hoped he didn’t crash before then.

“You have a filthy mouth.” Dom told him.

“Mmm so do you.” Brian hummed back with a grin.

“I do.” Dom agreed. “So after I’ve fucked your mouth and gotten my cock wet, then what?”

“Then you fuck me.” Brian nodded like it was simple.

“In the backseat?”

“Front seat.”

“How?”

“You sitting right where you are now, but we put the seat all the way back and I climb into your lap.”

Dom sucked in a breath. Brian was going to get them both killed or Dom sent to jail. There was no other ending for this.

“So you’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock while I lie here and watch?” Dom asked him, voice lower and a lot more rough than the last time he spoke.

“Yeah. Because it’s my body and I do what I want with it.” Brian replied, fisting his cock harder.

“And you just have to stay still and watch.” He purred.

Dom was certain he was going to leave fingerprint indents in the steering wheel.

“Bet you’d be amazing to watch.” Dom moaned back to him, and he could just picture it.

Brian pulling his jeans and underwear off all the way and then climbing right into Dom’s lap exactly as he looked now.

“I think I’d come as soon as you were in me.” Brian admitted.

“I’d love to see that.”

Brian moaned.

“You gonna let me watch you come Bri?” The older man teased him.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? So you gonna hold out until we get to Han’s place? Then go hide in the bathroom so I can’t see?”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t think you will.” Dom smirked knowingly.

“Why?”

“Because then you won’t get to see my reaction to it. You won’t get to look at me while I watch you fall apart.”

Brian thought it over for a bit. That was a damn good reason.

“But you have to watch the road, can’t keep staring at me.” Brian pointed out.

“I can pull over for 5 minutes, pretend to be checking a map.” Dom smirked.

Brian let out a small moan and fisted himself harder.

“Okay.” He agreed.

Dom changed lanes, moving to the far right and pulling over in the shoulder.

“Move your underwear. I want to see all of you.” Dom told him, turning in his seat to block the view inside the car with his bulk. Anyone passing by would just assume he was looking for something in the centre console.

Brian lifted his hips, pulled his underwear down to match his jeans, mid thigh and leant back, exposing all of himself to Dom’s gaze.

“Fuck.” The larger man swore and palmed himself through his jeans.

“C’mon let me see you come.” He encouraged.

Brian moaned again, eyes closing as he worked his fist faster.

“Open your eyes, or you won’t get to see me.” Dom told him.

Brian forced his eyes open, took in the flush to Dom’s face and neck, the way his eyes were wide and the pupils blown black with lust.   

“Fuck.” Brian gasped and came.

He tried to keep his eyes open but failed. He felt himself come, thick warm ropes landing on his stomach and probably his shirt.

When he could, Brian opened his eyes.

Dom was staring at him, licking his lips and taking in every detail of the sight before him, committing it to memory.

“Fuck you’re hot.” Dom told him with a wicked smile.

Brian blushed but smiled.

“Here.” Dom opened up the glove box and handed him some tissues.

“You always keep tissues in your car?”

“You’ll do the same when you get older.” Dom promised him.

Brian chuckled and cleaned up as best he could before fixing his pants and underwear.

“How much further are we?”

“About 40 minutes.” Dom replied.

“Okay.” Brian nodded.

He felt warm and content and a little sleepy.

“You can take a nap, you’ve earned it.” Dom promised.

Brian giggled a little in his dopey haze and let his eyes slip shut again as Dom pulled back out into the traffic.

 

***

 

Dom greeted Han with a one armed hug and a grin.

“You got my parts?” Dom asked, letting himself into Han’s loft.

“I do, who’s the kid?” Han frowned as Brian trailed in, carrying his bag.

“Brian this is Han. Han this is my new apprentice Brian.”

“Apprentice? I thought Jesse was next in line?”

“They both are.” Dom shrugged.

Han eyed Brian suspiciously.

“Hi.” Brian gave him his best friendly smile and offered a hand to shake.

Han found himself smiling back. The kid was a charmer.

“I’m Han.”

“Brian.”

They shook and Han let Brian inside.

“So what’s the plans for tonight?” Dom asked, opening Han’s fridge and pulling out a Corona.

Han rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

“It was going to be getting drunk at a bar and finding some women to pick up, but if we’re babysitting.” He trailed off.

“Brian doesn’t need a babysitter. We could have some people come over?” Dom suggested.

“Yeah, we can do that. I’ll give Tej and Suki a call, they came over from Miami to scam some of the west coast out of their money.” Han smirked.

“Like we’re any better.” Dom teased.

Brian grinned, so these guys were racers too?

“You race?” Brian asked Han.

“A bit. My style is a bit different to pure power over here.” Han grinned.

Dom shot him a look.

“Just because you can make a rice burner slide in a circle doesn’t mean shit.” Dom shot back.

“Here we go.” Han rolled his eyes. “Just wait till he gets started.” He whispered conspiringly to Brian.

“If I ever need to get away from someone I’m not going to do it with drifting around corners, especially not in LA. No I need balls and speed.” Dom continued his rant.

Brian held back the laugh he could feel forming, Han was doing the same thing.

“Oh shut up.” Dom snapped at the two of them, but he was pleased Brian and Han seemed to be getting along.

“Didn’t say a word.” Han promised and reached for his phone.

“I’ll give the others a call. Take Brian down to the garage. I can put you both to work as payment for all the beer I know you’re going to drink.”

Dom let out a snort of laughter. “You got that right.” He teased and put a hand on Brian’s shoulder.

“Come, this way.”

Brian let Dom lead him around a corner and further into the loft.

There was a room with two large single beds.

“This is usually where I stay.” Dom told him dropping his bag on one of the beds.

Brian took the invitation and dropped his on the other.

“Alright, let me show you this garage.”

“Is it as big as yours?” Brian teased crudely.

“Never joke about that.” Dom shot back, but he was smiling.

“And for the record, not even close.”

Brian laughed softly and followed Dom down a set of spiral staircases and into the garage, it wasn’t as big as Torettos. The LA garage could hold up to at least 8 cars, this probably 5 at the most.

 

“It’s cleaner than yours.” Brian teased.

Dom gave him a look and then gave Brian the full tour.

Han joined them after that.

“Tej and Suki are on their way, so are a few others, we figure we get some work done, then pizza and beer with movies.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dom agreed.

Brian nodded.

Han watched the two of them interact.

Dom was showing Brian the different components to an engine Han had taken apart to clean, he went through each piece methodically and showed Brian where it went on the block.

Brian was concentrating really hard to remember it all.

Han wondered how well Brian would go on his own once Dom was finished teaching him.

There seemed to be a bit of casual touching going on too, Brian’s shoulder brushing with Dom’s. Dom’s hands brushing against Brian’s as they both looked over a part.

Han didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he was pretty certain on what was happening in front of him.

When Brian asked for the bathroom, Han directed him to the one upstairs.

He watched the teen leave before moving over to Dom.

“Hey you remember a few months back we had that conversation about newer model cars?”

“About not needing to mod them out?” Dom frowned.

“Yeah, some things are just too new, too young to be changed and modified, you gotta let them mature enough before you can justify an engine swap or a new intake.”

“We already had this discussion.” Dom was confused.

Han wanted to take a more direct approach but he hesitated.

“Just look after Brian huh? He’s just a kid.” Han reminded him and then headed upstairs to get his place ready for more company than he was expecting that night.

 

***

 

The movie night was going well.

Brian still felt out of place, being the only person under 20 but it wasn’t so bad.

Dom let him sit next to him on the two seater couch, one arm draped lazily over the back of the seat. Brian could pretend like it was around his shoulders.

Dom, as promised kept the touching to a minimum while Giselle, Han, Tej and Suki we around.

Brian wondered what it would take to get Dom to let him have a movie night at the older man’s house.

Dom and Brian shared a bowl of popcorn as they squished on the couch.

Brian was conscious of not sitting too close to Dom, wanting to make sure the older man could trust him with keeping whatever this was a secret.

Dom was bit more casual about it, but he was hyper aware of Brian’s proximity, their thighs almost touching.

They made it through two movies, Dom drinking a steady stream of beer and Brian sipping his slower, probably only managing to drink two or three.

When Han declared it bed time because he and Giselle couldn’t stop eye fucking each other, Brian followed behind Dom a little nervous and a lot excited for what could happen.

As it turns out Dom was ready to sleep.

“You can give me a show if you want.” Dom teased, unzipping his jeans and letting them drop to the floor.

Brian took in the sight of Dom in nothing but a pair of underwear and, felt his cock twitch.

“But I can guarantee I’ll be asleep in 10 minutes.” It almost sounded apologetic.

Brian shrugged, again playing it cool and getting into his bed.

They still had the car ride in the morning and Brian was looking forward to it.

***

 

Brian woke earlier than he normally would.

The sound of someone moving about the room had disturbed him and he heard a soft.

“Go back to sleep Bri.” Followed by a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time for breakfast.” Dom promised and headed out for his usual morning jog with Giselle, the two of them enjoying each others company and the light exercise.

.

“So what’s with the boy?” Giselle asked as they jogged down Han’s street.

“He’s my new mechanic in training.”

“He’s cute, has Mia met him yet?”

“He’s okay I guess, and no, she hasn’t.”

“She would like him, they would be cute together.” Giselle smiled.

Dom glared.

“No they wouldn’t.”

“You don’t have to play big scary older brother all the time. Let Mia make her own mistakes.”

“Mia is 15, she doesn’t need to make mistakes.”

“Oh Dom.” Giselle smiled.

 

When Brian woke up the second time it was to a freshly showered Dom searching through his bag for some clean underwear.

Brian rolled over from his stomach to his side to get a better look.

Dom dropped his towel and stepped into the underwear, pulling it up his legs.

Brian bit his bottom lip and palmed his morning erection.

Dom looked over his shoulder and grinned at Brian.

“Didn’t know you were awake.” He grinned.

Brian let out a nervous laugh.

“I am now.”

Dom grinned and pulled on his jeans.

“We don’t have much time until breakfast, but I figure we can grab the parts right after and head back.”

Brian nodded.

“Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

Dom pulled his shirt on over his head and then shoved his dirty clothing into his bag.

“Cool.”

He walked passed Brian and placed a kiss on his head again before leaving the room.

Brian was a little disappointed, but he liked that Dom was so casual with the kisses.

The blonde wondered what he needed to do to get Dom to kiss him on the lips.

 

***

 

Brian let out another laugh as Dom continued with his story.

“And then I ended up crashing into this embankment and Letty was so pissed.” The older man was smiling, remembering that day.

Brian was wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh god, that’s great.” Brian’s laughter was slowly dying down.

“Alright, what’s your next question?” Dom challenged him.

So far Brian had been easing into it, asking Dom safe questions.

Brian was hesitant to move to the same direction as yesterday. He wasn’t sure exactly what Dom felt about him, or even if he did feel anything at all.

Brian was probably just something new and fun during the summer.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

Dom tensed but slowly relaxed as they kept driving north.

“I don’t usually tell people about this.” Dom explained.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” Brian gave him an out. He didn’t want Dom getting pissed at him.

“No it’s okay. I can trust you, right?”

Brian nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, Dom.”

“So you know I went to Lompoc.”

Brian nodded, not liking this already. Shit he should have gone for a different question.

“My dad used to be a racer too, was coming up to the pro circuit, guy by the name of Kenny Linder, takes him out on the last race of the season. Put my dad into the wall at 120. They said he died before the tanks blew, but I could hear him screaming. Apparently it was me screaming.”

Dom shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He chanced a look over to Brian.

Brian looked horrified.

“Dom, I’m sorry. You don’t have to say anymore.”

Dom shook his head to hush Brian.

“I saw Linder a week later. I had just turned 19. I had a wrench in my hand and I didn’t mean to keep hitting him, it just happened.”

Brian swallowed thickly.

“They bumped me down from attempted murder to aggravated assault, but it took almost a year with the damn trial. I ended up doing 2 years instead of the 15 they originally wanted to put me away for.”

Brian shifted nervously.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

The car was thick with unease now and Brian knew it was all his fault.

“Like I said, I don’t tell a lot of people that. Not even Jesse knows the full story.”

Brian looked over to Dom, caught his eye.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t get used to it. I don’t like thinking about that shit. Now ask me some _real_ questions.”

The smirk Dom gave Brian was enough of a hint for the teen to get with the program.

“When was the last time you got laid?”

“Are we counting you yesterday?” Dom teased back at him.

Brian flushed.

“No.” He replied.

Dom thought for a moment.

“Probably a few weeks. I’ve been busy.” Dom shrugged.

“Who was the last?”

“Again, are we counting you?”

“It doesn’t count if you haven’t fucked me.”

“Give it time.” Dom flirted back heavily.

Brian felt his stomach clench.

“Hmmm, last person was probably Letty, she’s constantly running interference. She gets jealous.”

Brian nodded, not liking the sound of that.

“She only does it for women, she doesn’t... No one knows I like...” Dom couldn’t really voice it.

“Guys?”

“You.”

“Oh.” Brian wondered what it must be like for Dom. To think you’re straight and then meet some kid and be attracted to them.

“Is it weird?”

“Liking you? Yeah a little.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault, although the whole surfer, teen heart throb thing you got going on works for you.”

“You like my fluffy curls?” Brian teased sarcastically, running a hand through them.

Dom snorted a laugh.

“I like that I can grab them and hold your head in place.”

He didn’t say what for but Brian knew.

Brian was getting hard already.

“Alright, since you asked me this, I get to ask you. Wank fantasy?”

Dom grinned.

“Been waiting for that one.” He admitted.

“You want the alltime favorite, or the newcomer who’s very much climbing the ladder to take the lead?”

“Both?”

“Alright, all time favorite, laying on a beach somewhere with Angelina Jolie riding me.” Dom grinned.

Brian let out a laugh.

“Hey a man can dream.” Dom shrugged.

“So what’s the new one?”

“You.”

Brian blushed a deep red.

“Doing what?”

Dom shifted a little, his own face going a little red.

“Promise not to laugh?”

Brian grinned. “I might end up laughing now just at that request.”

Dom shook his head.

Smart ass kid.

“You, washing my car in a pair of tiny shorts.”

Brian did laugh.

Loudly.

Dom flushed.

“That’s not all of it, but it’s how it starts.”

Brian was still giggling.

Dom reached across the centre console and slapped the inside of Brian’s thigh, playfully.

“Cut it out or I won’t tell you the rest.”

Brian jumped at the slap, but it only served to get him harder.

“Alright,” Brian took a few breaths to calm down.

“Let me get comfortable for this.” He smirked and moved so he was sitting sideward with his back to the door and facing Dom.

“What are you?”

Brian had already taken his shoes off and had a long leg on Dom’s lap, heel playfully rubbing his thigh.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Brian smirked, pitching his voice low.

Dom glared. Little shit.

“So, short shorts, car washing, then what?”

Dom swallowed past the lump in his throat and continued.

“You’re practically bent over the car, trying to get all of the hood. And because you lean forward so much you end up getting your front covered in soap too.”

“So I’m half naked, and wet and covered in soap?” Brian asked him, feigning innocence as he moved his foot up towards Dom’s crotch.

The older man just nods.

“And then I come over to tell you to behave, because you’re a dirty fucking tease.”

Brian let out a small laugh and reached down to palm at his own cock, now straining in his jeans.

“But you can’t say that outloud, because there’s people around.” Brian reminded him.

“I tell you not to scratch the paint, because I would make you spend hours and hours polishing it out.”

Brian smirked. “I love car euphemisms.”

Dom grinned. “They’re convenient.”

“So keep going.”

“When the car’s clean, you obviously have to go and get changed back into some dry clothing.”

“I don’t _have_ too.” Brian smirked.

“I could strut around in those tiny shorts until I dried.”

“No, you get changed.” Dom gave him a warning look.

Brian grinned and kept rubbing at Dom’s crotch with his foot, feeling the firm length beneath.

“Okay, so I go and get changed. I bet you follow me.”

“I do.” Dom nods

Flashing blue and red lights start up behind them and Brian pulls his foot back instantly.

Dom swears under his breath and pulls over to the right.

“Afternoon.” The officer smiled to them both.

“Afternoon.” Dom replied.

“Can I ask why your passenger wasn’t restrained in his seat, nor was he sitting in it properly?”

Dom faltered for a response.

“Sorry officer, I was just getting my shoes off.” Brian explained picking them up.

“I hurt my ankle yesterday and they were really hurting. It was just for a minute.”

The cop looked them both over.

“He your brother?”

“My apprentice.” Dom stuck to the story he was telling everyone else.

“For what?”

“Mechanic.” Brian and Dom replied together.

“You guys from LA right?”

“Yes, sir.” Dom nodded.

“What was your business in San Diego?”

“Just picking up some parts for the car the kid will be working on. They’re in the trunk if you’d like to look them over.” Dom offered.

“What you building?”

“88 Supra.”

“Nice.” The officer grinned.

“Look I’m going to have to write you up for no seatbelt, it’s a $140 fine. I suggest you take it out of his wages. You boys drive safe and I don’t want to catch you without a seatbelt again.”

“No sir, thank you officer.” Dom replied, accepting the piece of paper.

The cop let them go.

Brian and Dom got about half a mile before they burst out laughing.

“No sir, Mr Officer, Sir.” Brian teased in a falsetto voice.

“Shut up, you owe me $140 now.”

“Can I pay it off with labor?” Brian smirked.

Dom leveled him a heated look.

“You can make up for it when we get back to my place.”

“We’re going to your place?” Brian asked.

“Gotta drop the parts off, the Supra is in my garage at home.”

Brian nodded, tried not to let his dick jump to conclusions about what else could happen at Dom’s place.

 

***

Brian helped Dom unload the RX7 of all the Supra parts. There were quite a few and Brian was working up a sweat just from carrying the heavy items back and forth.

Brian paused by the door to catch his breath.

Dom brushed passed him whispering “We’ll build up your stamina.”

Brian flushed bright red and felt his stomach clench in anticipation.

A brunette girl Brian had never met before came out to join them once the parts were locked in the garage.

“Hi, I’m Mia.” She smiled at the Blonde.

“Brian.”

They smiled at each other.

Dom rolled his eyes and headed into the house.

“You want a drink Bri?”

“Yeah.” The teen nodded and followed after Dom like a lost puppy.

Mia watched them go. Brian was obviously one of those kids who wanted to be Dominic Toretto when they grew up. She sighed softly and grabbed her bike. She needed to use the computer at the library.

 

Dom handed Brian a bottle of cold water and leant back against his kitchen sink while he watched the teen drink it.

Brian could feel Dom’s eyes on him.

“You’re staring.” He pointed out.

Dom smirked.

“Yeah, guess I am.” He agreed.

“So anything else need to be done around here?” Brian asked casually, trying to play it cool.

His heart was racing and he wondered if Dom would take him up to his room.

“Not really, I should get you home.” Dom told him.

“Do you have too?” Brian asked and realised how whiny it sounded only after he’d said it.

Dom chuckled.

“I suppose you could stay a little longer.” He decided.

Brian bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide and eager.

“You wanna see my room?” Dom asked, standing up and moving towards the stairs.

“Okay.” Brian nodded and hated that his voice cracked just a little.

Dom lead him upstairs and to the room at the very end of the hall.

Dom’s room was a lot neater than Brian expected.

Then he remembered the man had been in prison and it was probably ingrained in him now.

Dom kicked his shoes off and pulled off his shirt.

Brian paused where he was standing and swallowed thickly.

“Uh.” He started, completely unsure of what was happening.

“Relax, I just wanted to change my shirt.” Dom told him.

Brian looked to his own, true enough there was grease and grime from the parts on it.

“Oh.” Brian said lamely.

Dom smirked, turning back to look at Brian, he was still shirtless.

“Why? Did you have something else in mind?” He flirted.

Brian was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was standing in Dominic Toretto’s bedroom with a half naked Dom Toretto.

“No, not really.” He shook his head.

Dom caught onto his nerves.

“So you only ever kissed someone huh?” The older man asked moving to sit on the edge of his bed, still shirtless.

Brian swallowed and nodded.

“Come here.” Dom patted the bed beside him.

Brian moved hesitantly, but he was already hard in his jeans.

Dom waited for Brian to get comfortable.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Dom asked him, because he could see how hard Brian was in his jeans but he knew what it was like to be an awkward 16 year old boy.

“Yeah.” Brian nodded, licking his lips.

Dom leant in and pressed their lips together.

Not much, just pressure, and then pulled back.

“You okay?”

Brian nodded, face flushing again.

Dom lent forward again, this time tilting his head a little and licking at Brian’s bottom lip.

This Brian knew. He tilted his head a fraction too, parting his lips and letting Dom explore his mouth with his talented tongue.

Brian let out a small moan.

Dom grinned into the kiss, but didn’t break it.

Brian kissed back just as hard as Dom kissed him, deepening the pressure and letting his own tongue fight against Dom’s.

the older man liked the way Brian kissed, eager, but with a control much more than his 16 years.

“Exactly how many boring kisses did you have?” Dom teased him.

Brian shrugged.

Dom smirked and used his bulk to push Brian down onto the bed, looming over him as they kissed again.

Brian had no idea where to put his hands.

he settled for clutching at Dom’s biceps.

Dom kissed Brian harder, deeper, building up the tension.

He could feel Brian shifting underneath him, rolling his hips up.

Dom broke the kiss and started mouthing at Brian’s neck.

The blonde let out a small noise.

“Yo Dom! You home?”

Dom jumped and separated from Brian quickly.

With a sigh he gave Brian one last peck on the lips and moved to his bedroom door.

“Yeah, Vince gimme a minute!” Dom shouted back.

“Go put some water on your face and calm down. We’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready.” The older man told him and took a few deep breathes himself before pulling on a shirt and heading down stairs.

“What were you doing?” Vince frowned at him.

“We got grease on our shirts so I changed mine and he’s upstairs cleaning his hands or someshit.”

“Who is?”

“Brian, the blonde kid? He came with me to Han’s.”

“Why’d you take him to Han’s?”

“Because you said you were busy and I needed someone to help with the parts.”

It was a blatant lie but who cared.

Dom heard Brian come down the stairs before he saw him.

“I gotta drop the kid back at his place, Mia will be back from wherever soon, we’ll get dinner started as soon as I get home.” Dom told Vince, who nodded and glared at Brian.

“He doesn’t like me much.” Brian said softly when they were in the car again.

“Vince doesn’t like anyone much.” Dom replied. “Don’t take it personally.”

Brian nodded.

“So I might be out of contact for a little bit. Vince will get shitty if I don’t spend some time with him. You can get Jesse to pass on messages if you need to.” Dom told him.

“Uh?” Brian frowned.

“Notes, Brian. Just don’t sign them and make them about cars.”

“Car euphemisms?” Brian teased.

“Things like ‘oh Dom I really love the block in the RX7. Will you let me work on the intake some time?’” Brian chuckled.

Dom rolled his eyes.

“If you really must.”

“So basically they’re car coded love letters?” Brian teased with a wide grin.

“Fuck you is what they are.” Dom replied, but he was grinning too.

“Oh fuck.” Brian cursed and slid low in his seat.

“What?”

“That’s my Mom coming out of Jesse’s place. She’s gonna know I wasn’t there last night.”

“Fuck.” Dom muttered.

“It’s cool, I’ll just tell her you gave me a job and I’m working for you.”

“Yeah okay. Just don’t get in too much trouble.”

“I won’t.” Brian promised.

Dom nodded and pulled up in Brian’s driveway. The older man reached across to give Brian’s thigh a squeeze since he couldn’t kiss him goodbye or anything.

Brian got out of the car quickly, grabbed his bag and shut the door for Dom to get out of there before his Mom started shouting.

“Brian Earl O’Conner!” She shouted when she was close enough.

Brian cringed at the use of his full name.

“Where the hell have you been?” She hissed at him.

She noticed the red car and who was inside of it.

“What the hell have you been doing with my son?” She demanded to Dom.

“I took him to San Diego for a part run, Ma’am. He’s my apprentice and I thought it would be good experience.”

“Apprentice?” She snapped and then turned to Brian.

“I’m working on cars for Dom. It’s not really good money, but it’ll help.” Brian shrugged.

Ms O’Conner looked between the two of them for a moment before sighing.

“Get inside Brian, you’re grounded.”

“Mom!”

“Inside!”

Brian sighed and headed into the house.

His mother moved towards Dominic.

“You keep away from my son. We don’t need your charity and Brian especially doesn't need an older man who happens to be an ex con, influencing him to lie to his mother and sneak off. Brian no longer works for you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Dom nodded, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a mother talk to him that way.

She nodded and headed back to the house.

Dom took a deep breathe before driving down to Jesse’s.

 

“Hey Dom, how was San Diego?”

“Good, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure Dom.” Jesse nodded eager.

“Brian came with me and his mom is pissed. So he can’t work with me at the garage anymore. I need you to be our middle man. Can you pass notes for us?”

“Sure Dom.” Jesse didn’t even ask what for.

“Thanks. And hey, anytime you’re free, come hang out at the garage, I could use an extra set of hands.”

Jesse beamed happily and nodded.

 

***

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Out.”

“No. You’re still grounded.

“Mom! It’s summer break!”

“You’re grounded.”

Brian sighed and stormed back to his room.

Four days of nothing from the outside world and exhausting all his reading material left Brian bored as all hell.

There was a knock on the front door.

“I’m sorry Jesse, but Brian is grounded he can’t come and play.” His mother answered the door.

“Oh that’s okay. I was wondering if I could just give him this. I borrowed it from him last week.” Jesse explained just like Dom had taught him.

It was a parts magazine.

“I’ll take it to him. Thank you Jesse.”

Jesse nodded and headed off.

“Here.” His mother threw the magazine at him and closed his door again.

Brian grinned as he flicked through it looking for the message.

When no note fell out Brian was disappointed.

He sighed and figured he at least had something new to entertain him, at least for the next 10 minutes or so.

There were words or phrases circled on some of the pages.

Brian felt like a spy in one of those Bond movies.

Oh Dom was smart.

 

Brian picked up a pen and paper and began to write it out.

 

_4 day priority shipping._

_boring stock body kits_

_insane price cut_

_custom paint finish_

_$140 rrp_

_midnight black_

_street wars_

 

Brian stared at it for the longest time.

 

4 day priority shipping? It had been four days since he’d seen the man.

Boring stock body kits? No one else had a nice body like him?

Insane price cut? Maybe Dom was going insane without him?

Custom paint finish? Well they had spoken about that in the car

$140 rrp? That’s how much Brian owed Dom.

Midnight black? Midnight.

Street Wars? Down the street.

 

Brian frowned at the message.

 

_It’s been four days, I’m going insane with only boring people to look at. something something to pay off the $140. Midnight down the street._

 

Brian grinned, finally piecing enough of it together.

Dom would pick him up tonight, midnight down the street.

Brian was giddy at the thought and lay on his bed, face first, grinning into his pillow until he calmed down.

He felt ridiculous but Dom was making the effort to see him.

“Brian, Dinner!” His mother called.

Brian took a few calming breaths and then went to eat.

 

***

 

His meeting with Dom wasn’t anywhere near as spectacular as Brian expected.

They drove around, got some fast food, talked and then Dom took him back.

Brian felt a little disappointed but at the same time he’d pretty much just gone on a date with Dom. Complete with the kiss goodnight.

 

Brian was still grounded the next week and then there was only one more week until school started.

 

Brian was dreading it.

There was an upside.

The moment he was told he wasn’t grounded anymore Brian was out the door to go visit Dom.

But a familiar black broken down mustang made him pause.

Rome.

“Rome!” Brian shouted happily. The black teen barely had time to get out the car before Brian was hugging him.

“Yeah easy bro. Don’t break something.” Rome teased hugging him back.

“How the hell did you afford the fuel down here? Or do I not want to know?”

They had a running joke that Rome would whore himself out to the beautiful Chica’s for fuel money.

Rome snorted a laugh.

“I may have convinced Ma to let me come and stay with Aunt Lee.”

“Oh cool, how long for?”

“Till we finish high school.” Rome shrugged.

Brian gawked at him.

“You moved here and you didn’t tell me?”

“You were grounded. Your Mom wouldn’t let me talk to you on the phone. What the hell did you do to get her so mad at you?”

“Long story, wanna meet some of my friends?”

“You went and got new friends on me bro? I’m hurt.”

“Shut up Rome, you know you’re still my best bro.”

“Yeah I better be Mr White Chocolate.” Rome grumbled goodnaturedly.

 

They drove to Torettos Garage. Brian had finally memorised the route and navigated.

“Nice, you go from boosting cars to working on them. Very upper-class LA.” Rome teased.

Brian punched him in the arm.

Letty, Leon and Jesse were working out the front, masking up a car to be primed.

“Hey Jesse.” Brian greeted.

“Brian! You’re free!” The kid grinned.

Brian laughed.

“Yeah man, thanks for coming by with those magazines, they kept me sane.”

Jesse flushed a little and nodded.

“You’re welcome.”

“Dom’s inside.” Leon called out, looking over Rome’s mustang.

“Cheers.” Brian smiled at him.

“Rome this is Jesse, he lives down my street and is so smart with cars man.”

Jesse smiled and gave a small wave.

Rome nodded at him.

“Come meet Dom.” Brian nodded inside.

“Yo Dom!” Brian called out as he entered the garage.

The older man was leaning over a Torana.

“Look who’s finally free, you good Bri?”

“Yeah man, thanks for sending Jesse with those car mags.” He grinned.

“Any time.” Dom shrugged. “Who’s this?”

“This is Rome by buddy from back home, just moved here so we can go to school together.”

Dom eyed Rome critically.

“Cool.” He said finally.

Rome nodded, but was quickly distracted by the Supra body in the back.

“That an 88 supra?” He asked.

“Yeah-” Dom was cut off by Rome continuing.

“Hey Bri! You been wanting one of them for a while bro. Where did you find it?” The last part was directed at Dom.

“I have a few friends in impound lots and junk yards.”

Rome grinned.

“Hey man so lets say we head out and go find some Chica’s.” Rome nudged Brian’s shoulder.

“I kind of owe Dom some wrench time. I got a $140 debt to pay off.”

Rome was about to ask when Dom spoke up.

“You can come on the weekends once school starts. I won’t take last week of summer break from you.” Dom told him and held Brian’s gaze.

“Sure, okay. Hey are we still painting the nissan out there the same colour?”

“Yeah, midnight black. getting it ready for race wars.” Dom agreed and he gave Brian a knowing grin.

“Cool, I get to be there right?”

“We’ll see.” Dom replied and watched Brian leave.

That kid looked too good in tight jeans.

 

***

Brian decided that school sucked. He always knew this but it was getting out of hand.

He had too much homework to go sneaking out with Dom. The weekends were full of Leon and Letty and Vince so he and Dom couldn’t get a moment alone together.

 

Brian was very much hating this situation.

 

“Vince why don’t you and the others go get some lunch from Mia. Bri and I can keep working here.” Dom asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Everyone except Letty was shirtless in the summer heat.

Vince nodded and headed towards his car.

Brian and Dom deliberately kept their distance until they could no longer hear the engines.

Dom was on Brian in a second.

“Office, now.”

Brian did not need to be told twice, heading into the office and leaning against the desk as Dom closed the door behind himself.

He turned on a small fan since the room got no breeze and backed Brian further against the desk, crowding him in at they kissed.

Brian moaned softly, arching into the touch.

“Fuck.” He gasped when Dom trailed his mouth over the line of his throat.

“You need to stop looking so fucking good all the time.” Dom growled into his neck, hands moving over Brian’s chest and sides.

“Can’t help it.” Brian panted back, trying to get Dom to kiss him again.

“Fuck, you need to start coming out at night again.”

“Can’t, homework.” Brian pouted.

“This is killing me.” Dom complained between kisses. “Need ot get my hands on you more than once a week.”

“You said you wouldn’t put your hands on me until I hit 18.” Brian reminded him.

“Your fault, too hot.” Dom grunted back, hands moving to Brian’s ass to lift him up on the desk while they continued their frantic make out session.

Brian let out a small moan as Dom pressed into the space between his knees.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped, reaching down with one hand to palm at his own cock.

“I wanna watch you again.” Dom told him, biting on Brian’s earlobe.

Brian shivered and roughly opened his jeans, he leant back so he could push them and his underwear down just enough to free his cock and start working it roughly.

Dom groaned and watched him intently.

He opened his own jeans, shoving his hand inside and kissed Brian as they both worked themselves hard and fast.

“Fuck.” Brian whined. “Gonna come.” He panted.

Dom let out a low growl and buried his face in Brian’s neck hips fucking up into his hand before coming in time with the teen.

They didn’t have time to bask in the afterglow.

They cleaned up quickly, fixed their pants, and Dom sprayed the room with air freshener before they headed back to the cars.

Dom and Brian spent the rest of the day eye fucking each other when they thought no one else was looking.

 

***

 

“What do you mean you can’t hang out tonight?” Rome eyed his friend suspiciously.

“I mean I have an assignment I need to finish so I can’t come watch movies at your place.”

Brian explained.

“Ah- huh.” Rome did not believe him.

“Okay, maybe I have a date.”

Rome smirked.

“I knew it! Who is she?”

Brian faltered for a second.

“It’s no one you know, they’re a little older. Just. Don’t say anything and leave it okay?”

Rome smirked and pretended to zip his lips.

“Alright homie, you go get some but I want details on Monday.”

Brian rolled his eyes, shut his locker and headed off home on his bike.

 

The blonde spent all afternoon and evening on his assignment that he really did have.

By the time it got to 11pm he’d already said goodnight to his Mom, pretending to be really tired.

She’d bought it and Brian locked his door behind him.

He grabbed the small bag he had already packed earlier, it contained clean underwear and because he was totally prepared for anything, condoms and lube.

at 11:30 Brian eased open his window, slid through it and then eased it closed but with enough room to open it back up before the sun rose.

Brian crouched as he rushed across the front lawn and then sprinted down the street to the car that was parked just around the corner.

“You’re late.” Dom smirked at him.

“I am not.” Brian grinned and leant across the seat to kiss him.

Dom allowed it before pulling back.

“Usual spot?”

Brian nodded.

They drove up towards the NRHA track, parking in the back lot where no one ever parked.

They never took the RX7 for these night trips. To well known.

Instead Dom had a discreet black civic that had more of a back seat.

Dom moved back there first, sitting in the middle of the bench seat, Brian followed climbing into his lap as they kissed.

 

It was generally always like this, frantic kissing, grinding against each other and Dom’s hands very deliberately above Brian’s waist.

“I want to touch you.” Brian panted into Dom’s ear.

“You know the rules.” Dom panted back to him.

Brian would be 17 in a few days. Dom was looking forward to it.

“No touching till 17, no fucking till 18.” Brian rolled his eyes repeating the words Dom had spoken so many times before.

“It’s only a few days.” Brian whined.

“Bri.”

“Please.” He begged.

“I wanna put my hands in your jeans. I wanna touch your cock.” Brian pitched his voice low and panted his words into Dom’s ear.

“You’re a dirty rotten tease.”

“Please Dom? I wanna make you come.”

Dom let out a low moan and pushed Brian back enough so they could open his pants.

Brian did the same, but he left his cock inside his underwear.

They were kissing again when Brian finally got his hand on Dom’s dick.

He was thicker than Brian, and hot.

Brian loved the heat of him.

He stroked slowly, up and down, thumb moving over the head on the up stroke.

Dom let out small noises, hips twitching up into Brian’s hands.

“Hang on.’ the blonde muttered and reached for his bag.

He grabbed the lube, the condoms falling out afterwards.

“Do you carry that everywhere?” Dom asked, clearly unimpressed.

“I figured I should be prepared, just in case.” Brian shrugged and lubed up his hand.

The glide was much easier when he took hold of Dom again.

The older man let out a small moan and Brian grinned proudly.

“You should touch me.” Brian told him, rocking his hips forward.

“Brian.” Dom tried to make his tone warning but it came out like a moan.

“Touch me Dom, make me come too.”

Dom groaned and reached forward, pulling Brian out of his underwear and wrapping his large hand around Brian’s cock.

They worked together, hips rocking up into the others fist as they kissed roughly.

Dom groaned, biting onto Brian’s neck as he came.

Brian gasped, arching into the bite and following quickly.

The teen slumped forward, leaning heavily on Dom as he caught his breath.

Dom wrapped his arms around him and held him as they both calmed down,

“Fuck.” Brian grinned down to Dom.

“You’re in trouble.” Dom warned him.

“Why?”

“We had a deal, no touching until you hit 17.”

“Thats in three days Dom, it’s cool.”

Dom sighed. It wasn’t. three days wasn’t the point. The fact was if Dom couldn’t even keep his promise to not touch Brian until he was 17, how was he going to keep the promise of not fucking him until he was 18.

“I’m sorry.” Brian said softly.

Dom didn’t reply, just gave Brian a light shove to get off of him.

Brian’s high from his orgasm was quickly fading. Leaving behind unease and worry that Dom was mad at him.

“Are you mad at me?”

“A little, I’m more mad at myself.”

“I’m sorry Dom.” Brian said again.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this for a while.”

“You’re-” Brian was going to say breaking up with him, but they weren’t even together.

“You have school to focus on.” Dom reminded him.

“So? I’m doing really well.”

“Brian, don’t make a big deal out of this.” Dom warned him.

Brian huffed softly and fixed his jeans.

“Take me home.” He said softly.

“Bri.” Usually they got food and hung out after their wank sessions.

“Take me home, I want to finish my assignment and then sleep.”

Dom didn’t say anything further.

 

***

_I’m sorry_

Brian scrunched up the note that had been slipped into his locker, no doubt by Jesse on Dom’s orders.

“You okay?” Rome asked him.

“Fine.” Brian shrugged.

“The hell happened to you?” Rome asked pressing his finger on the impressive bite mark on Brian’s neck.

“Don’t touch it.” He hissed, batting Rome’s hand away.

“What happened?”

“We broke up.” was the only way Brian could think to describe it.

“That sucks. But hey you don’t need her, plenty of girls in the school. Have you seen Mia Toretto? Holy shit man. You need to go after her.”

“No way. Dom would kick my ass.” Brian replied with no conviction.

“Whatever man, at least you’re free to hang out with your buddy Rome now, right?”

“When I don’t have homework, yeah.” Brian agreed.

He had missed hanging out with Rome.

School consisted mostly of Brian, Jesse and Rome hanging out in the breaks and talking cars.

There were a few girls who tried to talk to Brian. Rome kept telling him it was because they were interested in him but Brian had no interest in girls.

 

When it hit the end of the day Brian found another note.

 

_Midnight. The usual._

Brian turned it over and scribbled.

_Stop leaving notes._

He folded it up and handed it to Jesse.

“Give this to Dom?” He asked softly.

Jesse nodded and put it in his pocket.

The notes stopped after that.

 

***

 

“So there’s a race tonight.” Jesse suggested as he, Brian and Rome hung out at Brian’s house.

Ms O’Conner was in San Diego for a business conference that weekend.

Brian would have loved having the house to himself, but that was when he could have invited Dom over to share it with him.

“So?” Brian asked. He’d been pissy for the last few weeks.

Rome and Jess had definitely picked up on it.

“Lets just go and watch the race, we don’t have to go to the party after.” Jesse suggested.

“Party? Are you kidding, we are so going to the party.” Rome decided for them all.

“I don’t want to go.”

“Who are you hiding from Bri?”

Jesse opened his mouth but then shut it again.

Jesse knew. Jesse so knew. Fuck.

“No one.” Brian shot back.

“Is it that older chick you slept with and she dumped you?”

“I didn’t sleep with anyone, don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Chill bro. Look, lets just go watch some races, have a few beers at the party then come back here and watch movies till we pass out?” Rome suggested.

Brian sighed. He was being a pretty shit friend.

“Alright, fine.” Brian agreed.

“But I’m driving since I know you’ll be drinking.”

Rome did not argue that at all.

 

Brian did his best to blend in with the crowd

Considering he was white as a ghost and his blonde hair stood out like a neon sign it was pretty hard to hide from Dom.

They stood facing each other as the rest of their group talked. Rome was trying to flirt with Letty.

It was failing miserably.

“Sorry I don’t fuck high school kids.” She shot back.

Everyone laughed except Dom and Brian.

“Alright homies! Time to place your bets!”

Hector came around and made the bets, Dom was racing that night against a few new guys.

“Hey Brian!”

The blond turned, Giselle smiled at him.

“Hey, Giselle how are you?” He asked and accepted the hug she gave him, if somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t know they were at that level of friendship.

“Good, Han came up to check on the Supra. We were surprised to not see you in the garage.”

“Yeah, school, keeping me busy and stuff. It’s cool. Dom said I should focus on my studies.”

Giselle nodded.

“When you graduate will you go back to him?” She asked, seemingly innocent. Brian had a feeling she knew more than she let on.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure that’s what I want.”

Giselle gave him a kind smile.

“You should come down to San Diego some time, Han and I could use some extra hands if you like.”

Brian nodded. “I might. Thanks.”

Giselle gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left.

Rome stared.

“Is that her?” Rome asked quietly.

“What?”

“Your Ex?”

“What? No! No that’s Giselle, she’s with Han one of Dom’s friends in San Diego.”

Rome eyed him up.

“Uh-huh.” He smirked, clearly not believing him.

“I swear man.” Brian promised.

Rome grinned and wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders.

“Lets go look at some cars man.”

 

The race went as predicted. Dom won. Dom always won.

The party was once again being held at his place and Brian did not want to go.

He couldn’t handle standing around while Dom flirted and danced with the pretty girls who only liked the cars and the infamy of fucking a street racer.

“I’m not feeling too good.” Brian begged off.

“You and Jesse go. I’ll pick you up in a few hours so you don’t have to walk home.” Brian offered.

“Hell no dude. You’re staying.” Rome told him and dragged Brian inside.

Brian sighed and let himself be pulled.

To his surprise there wasn’t many girls hanging around Dom, just Letty, sitting on his lap and talking in his ear.

Dom looked bored actually.

Brian took a little pleasure in that.

“Hey Mia.” Jesse smiled to her.

“Hey Jess, you want a drink?”

“Sure.”

Rome nudged Brian.

“Brian you should go help Mia with the drinks.”

Brian glared at Rome.

“Sure.” He sighed and followed her into the kitchen.

Mia smiled at Brian, thanking him for his help.

“It’s cool.” He shrugged.

“So how come you never make a move on me?” She asked him.

“What?” Brian was suddenly confused.

“Rome said you like me, but you never make a move. Is it because of Dom?”

“What about Dom?” Brina asked defensively.

“Are you scared he won’t approve?”

“No.”

Mia let out a soft laugh and moved into his space.

“Mia I don’t think this is a good idea.” He took a step back.

“Dom’s busy, it’ll be fine.” She told him and moved closer.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Brian it’s fine.” Mia told him, hands on his shoulders now.

“I’m gay.” Brian blurted.

Mia paused.

“What?”

“I’m gay. I do like you as a friend but not how Rome said. I like guys. I’m sorry.” He managed to get out.

Mia eyed him for a moment and then sighed.

“You like Dom.” She concluded.

“What? No!”

Mia sighed again.

“It’s so obvious now.”

“No, Mia it’s not like that.”

“It’s fine Brian. I should be used to it by now.” It sounded bitter.

“I’m sorry, Mia I’m just not wired that way.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mia told him.

“I’ll keep your secret.”

“Thanks.”

Mia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“We should go back.”

“Yeah you should.” Dom’s voice came from the doorway.

Brian flushed red.

“Dom, it’s not.”

“Mia I didn’t ask you. Head on back, Brian and I need to talk.”

“Dom.” Mia tried to plead.

“Mia.”

She shut her mouth and gave Brian an apologetic look.

“Outside.” Dom growled to Brian and wow there must be something wrong with him because the sound made his dick twitch in his jeans.

“Are you sleeping with my sister?”

“What? No. I don’t even like her that way.”

Dom glared more.

“Dom I swear to you, that kiss on the cheek is literally the only thing that has ever happened between us and it was strictly friendly.

Dom let out a long breath.

“I know.”

“Then why get all angry at me?”

“I miss you.”

“Fuck off.” Brian snapped, feeling stupid for ever hoping Dom cared.

“I do.”

“You don’t miss shit.” Brian was getting mad now.

“You told me to leave you alone so I did.”

“Because you broke up with me first!”

“We didn’t break up Bri, we weren't together.”

“Yeah, funny that.” The teen muttered.

“We talked about this before anything happened, I told you how it would be.”

Brian nodded. It was true.

“We can’t... nothing can happen, no one can know until you’re 18. I’m sorry Bri. I know it sucks and I know it makes you upset, but I can’t go to jail again.”

Brian nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Come here.”

Dom wrapped him in a hug, and if anyone asked Dom was just calming Brian down.

Hugs were okay, Jesse and Dom hugged, Brian and Leon hugged, when he saw him at the garage.

It was friendly. It was safe.

“I did miss you.” Dom said softly.

“I missed you too.”

“You wanna hang out again sometime? Maybe not the midnight drives but you can come hang at the garage.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Dom nodded.

“You should find someone else to be with.” Dom told Brian.

“Why?”

“Because you should enjoy your teenage years Bri, not spend them waiting around for me.”

“I want to wait for you.”

“Brian.”

“Don’t. Don’t talk to me like I’m some stupid kid. I know what I want.” He growled pushing back away from Dom.

“You’re the one who’s too coward to admit what he wants.”

Brian stormed back into the house.

“We’re leaving.” He told Rome and Jess.

Jesse didn’t argue just followed after Brian.

Rome apologised to the woman he had been annoying and followed.

“What happened?” Rome asked.

Brian turned and threw a punch.

“Don’t you ever talk shit about me behind my back again.”

Rome move quickly to dodge it.

“What are you talking about?”

“You told Mia I liked her!

“Yeah and it’s coz you do.”

“I don’t Rome. She’s a friend.”

“But you wish she was more.”

“No I don’t!”

“Take it away from the house.” Vince called out the front door to them.

“Go home and fight. Don’t do it here.”

“Fuck you!” Brian shouted and he’d been wanting to do that to the asshole for months.

Vince glared at him.

Brian smirked and headed back to the car.

“You wanna tell me what the hell just happened?” Rome asked when they were a few streets away.

“I don’t know. I told you I didn’t feel like a party.”

Rome sighed and let Brian drive them.

They went to bed pretty quickly after that.

Rome and Jesse in the lounge, Jesse on the floor and Rome on the couch while Brian slept in his own bed.

Somewhere around 5am Brian woke to tapping on his window.

It was Dom.

“The hell do you want?” Brian glared opening the window.

Dom leant forward and kissed him.

“You.”

Brian smiled despite himself.

“This doesn't mean you’re forgiven.”

“Yes it does. Now go back to sleep. I’ll leave a note with Jesse soon.”

Brian kissed him once more and went back to bed with a grin on his face.

 

***

 

The next few weeks were better for Brian.

He and Dom were meeting every Friday night.

Rome never asked about why Brian couldn’t hang out on Fridays.

Just rolled with it, until Halloween.

“Dude.” Rome laughed noticing the large bouquet of Orange roses stuck to Brian’s locker door.

“Oh my god.” Brian groaned and rushed to take them down.

People were staring.

“Who the fuck would give you flowers?” Rome was still laughing.

Brian went bright red. He was going to kill Dom.

“Some middle school kid put them there.” One of the girls walking past told him.

Brian sighed. Jesse. Of course he was in on this.

“Jesse?” Rome asked looking at Brian confused.

“No. Dear god. No.” Brian shot his idea down.

“Then wh-” Rome paused.

“Oh hell no.” He glared at Brian.

“What?”

Rome looked like he was going to yell, instead he grabbed Brian’s shirt and dragged him closer to Brian’s locker so they could speak quietly.

“It’s Dom isn’t it. You’re fucking Dom.”

“I’m not fucking anyone. I told you that.”

“But it is Dom you’ve been seeing.”

Brian shrugged.

“Dammit Brian!” Rome hissed at him.

“What the hell man, since when were you.... y’know.”

“What? Gay?” Brian hissed back, pissed his own best friend couldn’t even say it.

“Yeah.”

“I always have been but you were too much of a dick to listen when I told you.”

“Harsh Homie, I was listening you just never spelt it out like this before.”

Brian groaned.

“What the hell am I doing to do with all these fucking flowers?”

“Throw them out?”

“No.”

Rome laughed at Brian’s face.

“You got it bad for him huh?”

Brian shrugged.

“So how come you guys haven’t?”

“I’m not 18.”

Rome snorted. “Yeah and?”

“And Dom wants to wait.”

“Oh wow. Oh my god, Bri. Maybe he wants to marry you first.” Rome teased.

Brian punched him hard on the arm.

“Cut it out.” He snapped.

Rome knew when to ease up.

“Alright, look just take them home and say you got given one or two from girls in hopes you’d ask them to the halloween dance thing?”

“You honestly think she’d believe that?”

“Probably, who knows.”

Brian sighed and grabbed his bag.

He was going to punch Dom so hard in the arm for this.

 

***

 

“So did you like them?”

Brian punched his shoulder.

“You dick.”

“I thought people liked flowers?”

“I’m not a chick.” Brian pouted.

Dom smiled and leant over to kiss him.

“I know, I thought you’d like them.”

“I did, but that’s not the point.”

Dom smiled again, pleased Brian liked the roses.

“So next Friday is the halloween dance thing.”

“Yeah Jesse’s been talking about it with Mia.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“What do you want instead?”

“You.”

“You already have me.”

“All of you.”

“Bri.”

“I know.” Brian sighed.

“I know, I’m not going to bug you about it. You asked I answered.” He shrugged.

Dom watched him for a moment.

“We can still go out, spend some time behind NHRA?”

Brian smirked.

“Okay.” He agreed.

Dom kissed him again.

Brian smiled and deepened it.

“We should head back.” Brian checked the time.

Dom nodded.

They’d been getting some food from one of the fast food drive throughs and it was a school night.

Dom dropped him off down the street.

“See you Friday?”

“Yeah.” Dom promised.

Brian walked back to his house, quietly opened his window and fell into bed.

 

He couldn’t wait for Friday.

 

***

 

Brian decided he hated school dances.

He was uncomfortable in the button down shirt and slacks his mother had insisted on him wearing.

Rome chuckled completely at ease and using every trick he could to flirt with as many girls as possible.

Brian wasn’t having fun at all. It was nice to talk with Mia and Jesse but he really wanted to leave.

Dom had promised to pick him up at 9, they would head out to NHRA and then Brian would get dropped off back at Rome’s house around 1am, since Brian had told his mother that’s where he’d be.

Rome had stuck his fingers in his ears and pretended not to listen when Brian explained the plan.

“Look homie, just tell me what time to be awake to let you in and thats all I wanna know.”

Brian grinned.

“Thanks man.”

“So where are you headed to then?” Mia asked Brian as he constantly checked his watch.

“Oh, uh.” Brian stuttered.

“Homeboy’s got a hot date.” Rome smirked.

Brian blushed.

Mia gave him a kind smile. “I hope it goes well, be safe.” She told him.

Rome snorted a laugh.

“Shut up Rome.” Brian groaned.

At five to 9, Brian was sneaking out of the school hall and into the car park. He headed down a little way and waited for the plain black civic to pull up.

“Hey, need a ride?” Dom flirted, lowering the passenger window.

“Depends, you going my way?” Brian smirked back and got inside the car.

Dom laughed at their antics and headed off down the street, surprisingly not towards NHRA.

“Where are we going?” Brian frowned, looking around for a clue.

“Well...” Dom’s tone was serious.

“My house is empty tonight, and Mia won’t be back until at least midnight.”

Brian stared blankly at Dom for a few moments.

“Are you saying what I think you are?”

“I’m not saying anything. We’ll just see how things go.” Dom was quick to dismiss the idea.

Brian shifted in his seat happily.

“Okay, Dom.” He grinned, just pleased to be able to spend some quality time with Dom in a bed and not the back of a car for once.

***

 

Brian had no misconceptions about how he wanted his night to go.

As soon as Dom had unlocked the front door, Brian was up the stairs and into Dom’s room, bouncing on the bed slightly as he got comfortable and waited for Dom to lock up behind himself and join the teen.

“Eager.” Dom chuckled toeing off his shoes and leaving them next to Brian’s discarded dress shoes.

“You gonna unwrap me like a present?” Brian teased. “I’m all nicely packaged.”

Dom laughed as he crawled his way up the bed and rested his weight on top of Brian.

“Let’s just take things slow for now.” The older man suggested and leant down to kiss Brian softly.

The blonde moaned, it had been days since he’d gotten to kiss or touch Dom and he missed it.

Dom pushed a knee between Brian’s thighs and the teen instantly bucked up against it, testing the friction.

Dom smirked and broke the kiss, to trail his lips over Brian’s neck.

“You wanna come in your pants or take them off first?” The older man asked him, knowing Brian wouldn’t be satisfied until he got to come at least twice in the time they had together.

“Off, and you too.” Brian demanded.

Dom hesitated.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“If I could, I’d have us both naked.” Brian said pointedly.

Dom rolled his eyes.

He reached for Brian’s slacks, opening the fastenings and easing the pants down and off Brian’s long legs.

He left the underwear in place and reached for Brian’s shirt buttons.

Brian grinned, glad to be making progress.

“You too.” He reminded Dom.

The Toretto rolled his eyes, but let go of Brian’s shirt to pull his own up and over his head, tossing it to the floor before resuming his task of getting Brian out of everything except his underwear.

Brian got impatient and reached for Dom’s jeans while he was distracted with the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Calm down, we have plenty of time Brian.” Dom teased.

“But I want you now.” Brian panted softly, already worked up and hard for Dom.

“You’ll live.” Dom promised and leant forward to distract him with a kiss, finally managing to undo the last button and slide the shirt off Brian’s shoulders.

 

Brian lifted up, letting Dom pull the shirt from his arms and drop it on the floor with his own, then his hands were right back at Dom’s pants, trying to get them open and off.

“Brian.” Dom warned, reaching down to still his hands.

“Please?” Brian pouted up at him.

“We can keep the underwear on. I just want to rub against you.” Brian pleaded, a playful glint in his eyes.

Dom sighed and relented.

He really couldn’t say no to Brian and it was becoming an issue.

When they were both down to just their underwear, Dom lowered himself on top of Brian again and, kissed him deeply.

Brian wrapped his legs around Dom’s hips, moaning softly as he arched up and rubbed against the man’s abs and lower stomach.

Dom let his hands wander, down over Brian’s hips, up the backs of his thighs, stroking gently as they twitched and trembled beneath his touch.

 

“You okay?”

Brian nodded, eyes glazed over with lust.

“Yeah.” It came out as a breathy moan.

“I want-”

“Shhh, we have plenty of time, just let me explore.” Dom promised, cutting off Brian’s protests with a deep kiss, letting his tongue soothe over Brian’s, effectively silencing him of any further persuasion tactics.

Dom took his time, mapping Brian’s body with his hands, letting them slide over soft, lightly furred skin, seeking out spots that make Brian twitch or moan, or push back.

“Dom.” Brian gasped a little more sternly after a long while, his erection becoming painful.

“Please?”

“Alright, what do you want?”

“You.”

“We talked about this.”

“I know, just... whatever you’re willing to give. I want.” Brian looked so earnest, he knew he couldn’t have all of Dom, not until he turned 18, but that didn’t stop him from wanting it.

Dom let out a small breath and reached down to cup Brian’s cock with his hand.

Brian let out a small moan.

“This okay?” Dom asked him, rubbing the front of Brian’s underwear with quick firm strokes.

Brian just nodded, eyes closing and head falling back, exposing the long pale column of his throat.

Dom smirked, moving to bite at Brian’s neck, leaving faint red marks that would be gone in a few minutes, Dom couldn’t risk leaving anything more permanent.

“Dom.” Brian gasped, hips twitching into the older man’s touch.

“Dom, fuck.” He moaned softly, arms wrapping around Dom’s shoulders, clinging to him as they both worked to finish him off.

“You close?”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded.

Dom pressed a little more firmly as he continued to rub his hand up and down Brian’s clothed erection.

“Fuck. Fuck. Dom!”

Brian shuddered, pressing up as hard as he could against Dom’s hand, riding out his aftershocks.

Dom let out a low moan, feeling Brian’s cock twitch beneath his palm, feeling the warm wetness as his come soaked through his underwear.

“Eww.” Brian groaned as he dropped back, heavily, on the bed.

Dom snickered a laugh.

“That’s your fault.”

“Lies. You should have gotten me naked.” Brian groaned, shifting to find a comfortable position.

“Just take them off.” Dom sighed. “It’ll be more comfortable. I’ll find something to clean you up with.”

Brian grinned and carefully peel his underwear down his legs, being very careful not to get any come on them as he did.

Dom returned to the room a few moments later with a warm wet cloth and tossed it at Brian.

The blonde smiled and cleaned up before throwing the cloth back at Dom and lazing back onto the bed.

Dom joined him a few minutes later.

“Your turn?” Brian asked, rolling to his side to face Dom.

“I’m fine.” Dom promised and kissed Brian again.

“But I want too.” Brian pouted.

“You can’t have everything you want.”

“I know that.” Brian grumbled. If he got everything he wanted Dom would have been inside of him already.

“Don’t pout.” Dom teased and pulled Brian closer, kissing him firmly.

Brian smiled into the kiss.

“Do I get to touch you? I want to make you come too.”

“I know you do, maybe later. I’m not finished with you.” Dom smirked.

Brian frowned, he didn’t know what that look meant.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, you’ve been very patient, a little whiney, but patient. So I figured we could find some middle ground.”

“I do not whine!”

Dom gave him a look that said ‘Really?’

“So what did you come up with?” Brian asked, cock already twitching in interest as to where this might be heading.

“Well...” Dom drew out the word as he pulled Brian flush against him, hand trailing to Brian’s lower back, drawing patterns with his fingers as he bit and kissed at the blonde’s neck.

“I know you want me to fuck you. But that’s not happening right now. What I can do, is get you used to the stretch.” Dom purred into his ear.

Brian let out a soft gasp of air.

“How are you going to do that?”

Dom didn’t reply instantly, just let the hand drawing on Brian’s lower back, slide down again to cup his ass and squeeze, letting his middle finger brush against Brian’s hole.

“Oh god.” Brian whimpered, pressing back into the touch.

Dom smirked.

“Fingers first, and then I was thinking since we have 11 months to wait, we could invest in some toys.”

Brian let out another moan.

“You’re killing me.” He pouted.

“I am not.”

“You are. Stop being so damn sexy. This isn’t fair.”

Dom chuckled and kissed Brian again.

“Grab the lube. It’s in the top drawer.” Dom bit at Brian’s ear lobe.

The blonde let out a small moan but rolled over to reach the drawer, pulling out the opened bottle and rolling back to face Dom.

“Are we going to like this?” Brian asked, meaning their position.

“For now, we’ll see how we go.” Dom promised.

“You said you’ve done this before, how many fingers and how deep?” He asked Brian.

“Only two and not very, I can’t reach that far.” Brian admitted, lifting his leg to hook it up and over Dom’s hip, opening up his hips a bit more.

Dom nodded and kissed him again, opening the bottle and getting one finger wet.

“We’ll work slow.” Dom promised and circled it around Brian’s hole.

The teen tensed not expecting the touch.

“Relax.”

“I know, just surprised me.” Brian replied and buried his face in Dom’s neck.

Dom pressed forward with his finger, letting it slip in to just the first knuckle.

“You okay?”

Brian nodded into his collarbone. “Just weird.”

Dom nodded and pressed a kiss to Brian’s hair before pushing in a little more.

Brian tensed and arched away from it.

“Bri?”

“Just give me a minute.”

Dom stilled and nudged Brian’s face up so he could kiss the boy and distract him.

Brian relaxed instantly into the kiss and Dom could push forward until his finger was all the way inside.

“You okay?”

“Your fingers are bigger than mine.” Brian said softly, eyes closed and breathing measuredly through his mouth and nose.

“You want me to stop?” Brian shook his head no.

“Alright.” Dom agreed and gently began to pull out. He grabbed the lube and applied more to his middle finger before pressing it in again.

Brian let out a small noise this time and Dom wasn’t sure if it was a good noise or a pained noise.

“Bri?”

“Keep going.” The blond panted and Dom was pleased to find his cock was starting to fill again.

“Feel good?”

Brian nodded. “Just. Slow.”

Dom smiled and kissed him quiet, gently working the one finger in and out.

Brian whimpered hips starting to move in time with Dom’s hand. His cock was fully hard now.

“You ready for another?” Dom asked him, voice deep with want.

Brian nodded.

Dom grabbed the lube again, conscious of making this good for the blonde before pushing the tips of two fingers, just inside.

Brian tensed.

“You okay?”

Brian panted through his nose.

“Big.” He said.

“I’ll wait. You let me know when I can move.”

Brian nodded and focused on breathing.

He buried his face in Dom’s neck again, hiding his face and his reactions. It hurt. He wasn’t ready for the second finger but he didn’t want to disappoint Dom. If Brian couldn’t take two fingers, how would he be able to take Dom’s cock?

Brian kept breathing and forced himself to relax before giving Dom the all clear to keep going.

The next push hurt enough that Brian clung to Dom’s shoulders with his hands, nails digging in.

“You okay?” Dom murmured into Brian’s ear.

Brian just nodded.

Dom eased the two fingers out and applied more lube before pushing them back in all the way to the last knuckle.

Brian let out a whimper. That really hurt.

“Bri?”

“Just. wait.” He breathed deep.

Dom stilled.

“Am I hurting you?”

Brian thought about lying.

“Yes.”

Dom tensed and eased his fingers out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to keep going.”

“Not if I’m hurting you.” Dom hissed at him.

Brian recoiled, tensing away from Dom and shuffling back a little.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, Bri.” Dom sighed and pulled Brian to him, kissing his lips softly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay?”

“A little sore.” Brian admitted.

“Well we’re not doing that again for a while.” Dom muttered.

“What? No! We can. It’ll be fine!” Brian pouted.

“I’m not hurting you, Bri. We can do something else.”

“But.” Brian was panicking slightly.

“But if I can’t... If I can’t handle your fingers does that mean you won’t fuck me?”

“You know that’s not going to happen for at least 11 months Bri, we have plenty of time to work up to it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Why wouldn’t I fuck you?” Dom asked, pulling the teen closer.

“You know I want to. I really, _really_ want to fuck you Bri. But I can’t right now.”

Brian let out a small whimper at Dom’s low tone and nodded.

“So now what?”

“Well.” Dom had noticed Brian’s erection had flagged, almost completely gone.

“Did you want to touch me?” He asked.

Brian opened his eyes and stared up at Dom.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You can make me come however you want to.”

“Even if I-” Brian stopped and blushed softly.

“Even if you what Bri?” Dom teased, loving that Brian could still get shy around him.

“I want to suck you.”

Dom let out a low breath and let his eyes slip shut for a moment imagining it.

“Yeah.” He replied, a little breathless with want.

“Yeah, you can suck me.”

Brian grinned and reached for Dom’s underwear.

The two worked together to get the cotton down off Dom’s legs and on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Brian moved so that he was kneeling between Dom’s knees and laying on top of Dom, kissing him deeply while Dom ran his hands up and down Brian’s back, and stroking the backs of his thighs.

Brian hesitated with moving, unsure how to proceed.

Dom didn’t mind Brian’s hesitance, he quite enjoyed just kissing  and touching the teen, committing as much of it to memory as possible.

Brian shivered under Dom’s touch, loved the way he stroked over Brian’s thighs, making them tremble a little.

Gathering his confidence, Brian moved to kiss Dom’s neck, trailing down over his collarbones and making a beeline for his hips.

Dom’s hips jerked up when Brian bit into one playfully.

The blonde chuckling softly.

“You gonna tease or finally do what you’ve been asking me to let you do?” The older man teased.

Brian blushed faintly and nodded.

Dom’s cock was kind of scary.

Much bigger than Brian had anticipated and wow yeah. If Brian couldn’t even handle two fingers this was going to kill him.

Dom noticed the look on Brian’s face and the hesitation.

“You don’t have to Bri. I was just joking.” Dom reached for the blonde.

“No. I... I want to. I just.”

“Do you need me to talk you through it? Like when we drove down to San Diego?” He asked.

“No I can...”

Brian licked his lips staring down at Dom’s cock and thinking about just licking it.

That would be a good start right?

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Brian licked a long line up the underside of Dom’s cock, savouring the taste.

Dom let out a small moan.

Brian beamed, happy he’d done something right.

Wrapping his right hand around Dom’s cock, Brian held it in place while he licked at the head, tasting and exploring.

Dom’s hands fisted at his side and just let Brian learn.

After a few minutes and when Dom’s cock was sufficiently coated in saliva Brian opened his mouth and gently sucked on the tip.

Dom gasped and his hips twitched, but he controlled himself.

Brian smiled proud of himself and focused on taking a little more, working back and forth, trying not to choke himself by accident.

Dom was breathing steadily through his nose, clenching his jaw. Brian was working slow, so slow and careful it was driving him mad.

Brian experimented a bit, adding his tongue as he pulled back, flicking it over the head of Dom’s cock and tasting pre come, before sinking back down and repeating.

He gave a few tentative strokes with his hand too, trying to work both his mouth and hand together in some kind of synchronization but failed, so he just held Dom’s cock in place while his mouth worked.

“Fuck.” Dom gasped when Brian accidently bumped his two front teeth against the tip of Dom’s cock.

Brian pulled back and looked up shyly.

“Sorry.” He said softly.

“It’s okay, you’re learning.” Dom panted back to him.

He was ready to just grab Brian’s stupidly adorable blonde curls and hold his head in place so Dom could fuck up into his mouth.

But he refrained.

“Am I doing okay?”

“Yeah, it’s good, try faster.” Dom encouraged him.

Brian nodded, cheeks flushing a little before repeating his earlier actions, sucking down as much he could and pulling back to lick at the tip, working faster and faster, panting through his nose to breathe properly.

Dom groaned, hips rocking up minimally. It felt good now, better than good, Brian had the basic technique down but lacked finesse,he made up for it with enthusiasm though.

“Fuck. Brian.” Dom gasped softly.

Brian took it as praise and kept going.

“I’m gonna come.” Dom warned him.

Brian was thrilled, his jaw was beginning to ache and he wanted to be able to close his mouth soon.

Dom reached down and fisted a hand in Brian’s hair, the other on his shoulder.

He didn’t try and pull Brian or hold him, just tangling his hand in the blonde’s locks and held on as Brian moved.

“Fuck. Yeah.” Dom gasped.

“So close.”

Brian sucked harder, taking Dom as far as he could before he gagged.

Dom moaned and tensed as he came, some pulsing out into Brian’s mouth as he choked the rest hitting him on the chin and collarbones as he pulled back to breathe.

Brian made a face at the taste and Dom chuckled.

“You’ll get used to it.” Dom grinned and pulled Brian up to lay next to him.

He couldn’t be bothered getting the wet cloth again so he used his sheets to wipe Brian’s face clean.

“You good?” Dom asked Brian as they curled up.

“Yeah.” Brian nodded, voice hoarse.

Dom smiled and kissed him.

“Relax for a bit, and then we’ll have to get you to Rome’s place.”

Brian sighed but nodded.

He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Dom and spend the night, but Mia would be home from the dance soon and Brian’s mother was picking him up from Rome’s at 8am so he needed to be there.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the time they had though.

Brian tangled his legs with Dom’s and turned his head to kiss him slow and deep, making out until Dom’s alarm told them it was almost midnight.

 

***

Brian was still grinning when he got dropped off at Rome's place 30 minutes later.

The other teen gave Brian a once over and rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna know."

"You sure?" Brian teased.

Rome glared at him.

"Just shut up and get to bed."

Brian laughed and stripped down before climbing into the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Thanks for covering."

"Yeah well I expect you to do the same."

"You'd need to get a date first." Brian smirked.

Rome threw a pillow at him and the two laughed.

"No but for real, everything's good with you and the scary dude?"

"Yeah. Everything's great."

""Did you..."

"Did we what?"

"Homie don't make me say it!"

"Did we fuck?" Brian smirked loving how uncomfortable this was making Rome.

"Dude." Rome deadpanned.

"No we didn't." He sighed softly.

"Why not? I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is but apparently my ass can't handle it yet."

"Dude!"

Brian cackled a laugh.

"We have to work up to it Rome. Dom doesn't want to hurt me."

"So what did you do?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because one of us is getting somewhat of a sex life and it's not fair to keep it to yourself. Bro code."

Brian laughed softly.

"I gave him head."

"Oh awkward." Rome snorted a laugh.

"You any good?" The black teen teased.

"I made him come."

"Okay you know what, lets just stop this conversation. I can't handle the mental image."

Brian snorted a laugh but stopped talking about it.

"So you don't wanna hear the rest?" He teased.

"Nah I'm good thanks." Rome shuddered theatrically.

Brian grinned and moved to get comfortable again.

"So how was the rest of the dance?"

"Eh boring. None of the ladies wised up to what a stud I am."

Brian laughed outright.

"I'm sure you'll do better next year." Brian promised him.

Rome rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Whatever homie, now get some sleep your mom will be here early and I do not want to deal with that."

Brian grinned and rolled to his side, he closed his eyes and thought about the nap he had with Dom.

The next conscious thought he had was in the morning when his mother was knocking on Rome's door.

 

***

 

When Brian brought home his report card just before winter break his Mother was quite proud he'd managed to get mostly A's. As a reward he was allowed to work at the garage on the weekends and only during business hours, no hanging around after.

He was also given a cell phone for christmas.

The first thing Brian did after getting his phone was to send a message to Rome and let him know about it. The other teen was ecstatic.

The next after that was drop by Toretto's Garage and see Dom.

"Hey." Brian gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dom teased.

"Just figured I should give you my cell number. In case you need to get a hold of me outside work hours. You know, shift changes and stuff..." Brian was grinning playfully.

"Sounds good to me." The larger man grinned and they swapped numbers.

"Are there rules with this?" Brian asked quietly, mindful of Vince hanging around.

"Delete everything once you've read it." Dom told him.

"But I can send whatever I want?"

Dom licked his bottom lip slowly, eyes running up and down Brian's body.

"Yeah. Whatever you want." He agreed.

 

 _Merry christmas_ \- Brian

 _You too. What did you get?_ \- Dom

 _Other than you? Nothing noteworthy_ \- Brian

 _Tease_ \- Dom

 _What did you get?_ \- Brian

 _Not much. I got you something_. - Dom

 _That's good. I got you something too_ \- Brian

 _When can you meet me?_ \- Dom

 _The usual_ \- Brian

 _See you then_ \- Dom

Brian couldn't stop grinning through Christmas dinner. His Mother and aunts and uncles made a fuss of him spending so much time on his phone, but Brian didn't care.

At midnight he was sneaking out again, dressed comfortably in his pj pants a shirt and a sweater he climbed into the civic.

"Hey." Dom smiled and leant across to kiss him.

Brian savoured the kiss and grinned like a dope.

"Hey." He said back.

"This is for you." Brian handed over the poorly but lovingly wrapped gift.

"I'll wait till we get to NHRA." Dom smiled and took off.

Brian spent the trip not so subtly staring at the gift in the backseat. It was pretty big and he was curious as to what it was.Did you..."

"Did we what?"

"Did you..."

"Did we what?"

"

When they were parked Dom reached for the gift Brian had held out to him and ripped it open.

Brian had brought him a miniature of the RX7 in the same red as his, with the gold decals painted on with precision.

"This is awesome... Did you paint this?"

"Had some time on my hands." Brian shrugged.

Dom kissed him.

"I love it."

"Have a look inside." Brian smirked.

There were two Lego men posed to look like they were making out.

Dom let out a loud laugh.

"Typical." He grinned.

Brian squirmed excitedly, Thrilled that Dom liked his present. Brian had spent hours and hours painting on those decals.

"My turn?" Brian asked eagerly.

Dom chuckled at his enthusiasm but reached into the back.

He put the box, roughly the size of a shoebox into his lap.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Brian grinned and ripped through the paper.

It was a shoebox.

Brian eyes Dom suspiciously as he lifted the lid.

"Oh my god." Brian deadpanned.

Dom shifted nervously.

"I thought it could help..."

"Do you have any idea how much research I've been doing into getting one?"

Dom snorted a laugh.

"Did I pick a good one?"

"Yeah..." Brian agreed looking down at the beginners vibrator set.

"I figured you could work your way up in size at your own pace. So I don't hurt you."

"You could even use them on me." Brian flirted back. Stomach churning with arousal.

He wanted to try one. Right now.

"There's batteries in there too." Dom teased.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Brian grinned and then realised his slip of the tongue.

Dom gave him a small smile.

“Yeah I guess I am.” He agreed.

“Wait... so we’re?”

“Unless you plan on seeing someone else?”

“No!” Brian was beaming. “No, just you.”

Dom laughed at him.

“Good.”

“So when can we use them?” Brian asked hopefully.

Dom shrugged.

“Probably not together for a while, but you could always text me a running commentary.” The older man smirked.

Brian licked his bottom lip and blushed.

“I guess.” He agreed.

“But you want to do it together?”

Brian nodded.

Dom thought for a bit.

“Mia sometimes goes and stays over at her friends house on the weekends. Next time she does you can come over for the night.” Dom promised him.

Brian grinned and leant over the centre console to kiss him.

Dom grinned, pulling at Brian’s hips, bringing the teen into his lap.

“So you want me to try them first or wait for you?”

“Try them first, that way we know what you can handle when I get to use one one you.” Dom’s voice was low with arousal and Brian shivered.

“Okay.” He moved to kiss Dom again, hands fisting in his shirt.

Dom let his hands run down to Brian’s ass, holding him in place as they rocked their hips together, slowly.

Headlights made them separate quickly, Brian moving back to his seat and hiding the vibrators under the chair.

The car didn’t stop, just came into the back lot, did a U turn and left again.

Dom and Brian let out a collective breath of relief.

“That was close.”

“Gimme a minute my heart’s still in my throat.” Brian replied, with a small smirk.

Dom chuckled.

“C’mon. I’ll take you home. I know you’re dying to use one.”

“Well, you made a compelling argument. The quicker I get to use it, the quicker I get to tell you all about it.”

Dom paused as he reached to turn the keys, glaring at Brian.

“Now that’s just mean.” He grinned, before starting the car and heading back to Echo Park.

 

***

 

_Holy fuck! - Brian._

_Good? - Dom_

_I’m dead - Brian_

_That good? - Dom_

_I’ve decided I’m leaving you for a vibrator - Brian_

_Well thats just mean - Dom_

_Holy fuck. If you can do half of what it can I’ll keep you. - Brian_

_Challenge accepted - Dom_

_No but seriously. Thank you - Brian_

_Glad you enjoyed yourself - Dom_

_Twice - Brian_

_Slut - Dom_

_Well you know it could have been you, but someone decided to have morals - Brian_

_Slut - Dom_

_You love it - Brian_

_A little, yeah. - Dom_

_So when can I come over? - Brian_

_Saturday night. - Dom_

_Can’t wait - Brian_

_I bet. Keep practicing - Dom_

_Oh I will - Brian_

 

***

 

By late January Brian and Dom had a system in place.

Whenever Mia would stay over a friends house on a Saturday night, Brian would go home with Dom from DT’s Garage and stay the night.

When Vince asked, Dom just explained that Brian came over for dinner and to help him work on the charger.

Dom was stern that when Brian came over it was just the two of them.

Brian wasn’t sure what Dom had told Vince to get him to stop asking questions, but he rolled with it.

 

The first Saturday of February, Dom had Brian and Jesse wash the four cars that had just been finished.

He claimed he wanted them perfect for when the owners came on Monday to collect them.

 

Jesse just beamed.

“Sure thing Dom!” He smiled accepting the bucket, sponge and detergent.

Brian eyed his supplies suspiciously.

“Well we might as well wash _all_ the cars.” He supposed out loud.

“Jesse, rock paper scissors for who has to wash Vince’s car.”

Jesse laughed but complied. Brian won.

“I get Dom’s RX7.” Brian smirked.

“You guys are going to get all wet and your mom will have a fit.” Mia told Brian.

“Good idea. You wanna drop us off at home to grab some spare clothes?” He asked her.

Mia rolled her eyes but took the boys back to their places so they could grab some shorts to wash the cars in.

 

Dom had just finished driving the last car out of the garage and into the parking space out front, all four of the customers cars lined up and Dom and Vince’s cars off to the side.

He locked up the old Camero and put the keys back on the hook before frowning as Jesse and Brian rushed passed him towards the employee bathrooms.

“Do I want to know?” He asked Mia who headed to the office.

“They grabbed some shorts to wash the cars in so they wouldn’t have to go home in wet clothes.” She told her brother, flipping through paperwork.

Dom just nodded.

 

Brian smirked to himself as he exited the bathroom in his shorts.

They were from two years ago and he had certainly grown since then, the shorts stopped about mid thigh and clung like a second skin.

“This is a garage not a fashion parade.” Vince sneered at him.

“You don’t have to look.” Brian shot back, he had stopped taking shit from Vince months ago.

Dom snorted a laugh, his back was to Brian and he had no idea what the teen was wearing, probably something with cartoons on them, knowing Brian.

 

The teens got to work pretty quickly, the customers cars they gave a decent scrub and finish, working on two cars each before Jesse moved to Vince’s Acura and Brian to Dom’s RX7.

When the paperwork was done Dom finally left the garage only to be greeted by the sight of Brian in tight and tiny shorts, bending over the hood of his car as he washed the windscreen.

“We figured we’d wash the boss’ cars too.” Brian explained as he bent down to dip his sponge in the soapy water again and caught Dom staring.

“Just watch the paint and I want the whole thing done properly.”

“Shall I wax it too, _Dominic_?” Brian teased.

“You can do the rims too, for that.” Dom shot back, a smirk on his face.

“I can detail the interior too if you like.” Brian simpered playfully batting his eyelashes.

Dom rolled his eyes.

This kid.

“Just get it done, _Brian_.” Dom told him firmly and headed back inside where he wouldn’t be tempted to press himself all over the wet skin of his teenage boyfriend.

How was this Dom’s life.

Eventually, there wasn’t anything for Dom to do inside the garage, so he dragged out one of the comfortable lounge chairs, grabbed a beer and sat down watching both Brian and Jesse work, mostly Brian.

 

Vince joined him, clinking their bottles together and talking as the teens worked.

Dom couldn’t really keep his eyes of Brian, he pretended it was because he didn’t trust anyone not to scratch the paint but really Brian was just being a little shit.

“Hey Dom, how do you want me to do the rims?” Brian called out, wiping the sweat off his brow from exertion.

“Properly.” Was Dom’s reply.

“Yeah but you want me to use the sponge or like really get in there with like my fingers or a toothbrush?”

Dom had to bite his tongue.

“Just use your fingers. I’m sure you’ll figure it out, just keep practicing.”

Brian blushed bright red before moving back over to the car and cleaning out the lug nut holes of any dust and grime, he polished up the wheels good and proper before moving to open the front door.

He gave the interior a good wipe down before vacuuming the carpets.

“You want me to do anything with the leather?”

Dom wanted to shout back “Yeah bend over and let me fuck you on it” but he couldn’t.

“I could condition it for you? You know put some moisture back into it, stop it from drying out.”

Dom was going to beat Brian black and blue when they got back to his place tonight.

“Just don’t fuck it up. I’m trusting you with this.” Dom told him seriously.

“I know, Dom.” Brian smiled so honestly that Dom couldn’t help but mirror it.

 

Vince eyed the two of them suspiciously.

“That kid has a thing for you.”

“What?” Dom frowned trying to play it cool.

“The buster has a thing for you. You should fire him.”

“He’d good help, besides Mia and Jess like him.”

“You’re encouraging him. It’ll get worse. What if he tries something?”

“Like what? He’s 6 foot nothing maybe 140 pounds dripping wet. I think I can take him.”

Vince didn’t look convinced.

“Still think he’s bad news.”

“Just chill.”

 

It was almost 7 when Brian and Jesse finished cleaning the cars.

Vince went over his car with a keen eye and then commended Jesse on a good job.

Dom inspected every inch of his car, occasionally glaring at Brian, who stood there, nervously and fidgeting.

This seriously had to be some kind of weird trust exercise.

“How did I do?”

Dom glanced around to make sure no one could hear them.

“I’d kick your ass right now for all those comments.” Dom warned him.

Brian snorted a laugh.

“But you did a good job, I think you need some practice with the rim’s though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to show you how they’re done, properly.”

Brian swallowed thickly and willed himself not to get hard.

“So we doing dinner out or at your place?” Brian asked.

“My place. Did you bring your stuff?”

“Yeah it’s in my bag.” Brian promised.

“Good. I got plans for you tonight.”

Brian bit his bottom lip and smiled.

“Really?”

“Shut up and get changed. I wanna get you home.”

Brian beamed excitedly and headed back to the employee bathroom to change.

 

***

 

Dom drove them straight to his house after Brian was dressed and ready.

Mia was just leaving as they pulled up.

“I won’t be home till about 11 tomorrow.” She told Dom, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Be safe, text me if anything changes.”

“I will.”

They watched her drive away before going inside.

“So what were these pl-”

Dom cut Brian off with a kiss, backing him up against the front door and pushing himself tightly against the teen.

When Dom released his lips Brian was panting.

“Fuck.” He panted softly, eyes blow wide with lust.

“You still owe me a show.” Dom reminded him.

“I told you, when I’m ready to show you, you can watch.” Brian replied defensively.

He’d been practising with the vibrator set Dom had brought him for Christmas.

Brian could take the middle one but not the large and he really, really wanted to be able to take the large before he let Dom watch.

“But I want to watch now.” Dom told him, pressing in close again, holding Brian against the door.

“Ask nicely.” Brian shot back with a grin.

“Now.” Dom replied, voice low and rough.

Brian shivered, knees going a little weak, thankful Dom was pinning him and holding him up.

“Okay fine, you’re not even gonna make me dinner first?” He tried to tease away his nervous energy.

“Do you want food or do you want me?” Dom asked him simply.

Dom has spent all afternoon being taunted and teased by Brian. He was not in the mood to wait.

“You.” Was Brian’s breathy response.

“Upstairs. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. I want you ready for me when I get up there.” Dom grinned at him.

Brian just nodded, picking up his bag from where he’d dropped it as Dom had kissed him, and then headed right up stairs, his cock filling as he moved.

Brian stripped off his shirt and jeans quickly once he got inside the room and then dug down deep into his bag for the set of three.

Brian put them on the bed and searched through Dom’s drawers for the lube, locating it quickly and then moving to lay on the bed himself.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and took a few breaths to calm down.

After calming down a little Brian pulled off his underwear and stroked his cock lazily a few times before reaching for the lube.

The first finger was easy, his digits were long and narrow.

The second not so much, still a little bit of a stretch even though he couldn’t get them that deep.

Grabbing the first toy Brian lubed it up like he would at home and pressed it in slowly, breathing ragged as he eased it inside.

Brian took a moment to just breathe, eyes closing as he wriggled his hips a little, bringing his knees closer to his chest so he could reach properly.

“Brian?” Dom called out through the door.

“Yeah.” It came out as a breathless moan.

“Can I come in?”

Brian snorted a laugh at the double entendre.

“Sure.” He replied, licking his lips nervously, heart beating a mile a minute and his stomach rolling in knots.

Dom eased the door open and came in with bottles of water.

He kept his eyes away from Brian until he was fully in the room.

Brian looked wrecked already.

Dom could do nothing except focus on Brian’s thighs and down to the soft skin of his ass, and to the plain black of the smallest toy inside of him.

“You haven’t turned it on.” Dom observed moving to lay next to Brian on the bed, the water bottles carefully placed on the side table.

“Not yet.” Brian agreed.

“I don’t until I work up to the other one.”

“You use more than one at a time?” Dom asked him, curious.

Brian shook his head no.

“Use this one to open me up since I can’t with my fingers, then use the other one to get off.”

Dom nodded.

“What about the big one?”

“I can’t take it yet.” Brian admitted.

“That’s why you didn’t want to show me. You wanted to be able to show me the big one?”

Brian nodded again.

Dom kissed him deeply, slow and sweet, his hand sliding down Brian’s stomach to his cock, stroking it lightly.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about this afternoon.” Dom warned him. “I know that was deliberate.”

“What was?” Brian asked playing innocent, hips twitching up into Dom’s grip.

“I told you once I had a fantasy of you bent over my car while washing it. You cheeky little shit.” Dom purred into his ear.

“Yeah, was it as good as you imagined?”

“Better.” Dom promised and kissed him again, moving his hand lower to the toy.

“Can I?”

Brian just nodded.

Dom gently eased the toy out and grabbed the second one, smearing it generously with lube and also adding more lube to Brian’s hole before pushing it gently forward.

Brian whimpered but pushed back, bearing down as it slid in easily.

“You okay?” Dom asked him.

“Mmmm.” Brian nodded, rocking his hips back and forth changing the angle the toy hit inside of him.

“Is this when you turn it on?”

“Not yet,”

“You fuck yourself first?” Dom grinned, moving ot mouth at Brian’s neck, nipping at the skin and his earlobe.

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about?”

“You. Think about what your cock would feel like.” Brian moaned as Dom began to slide the toy out and then press back in.

“Good answer.” Dom grinned.

Brian let out a small moan, reaching down to touch his cock.

Dom let him, watched, hard in his jeans and completely captivated as Brian moved on the toy, taking it so well.

“Dom...” Brian gasped, back arching.

“Go on, come.” Dom encouraged.

Brian closed his eyes, worked his cock roughly.

“Turn it on.” He begged.

Dom twisted the base to start the vibrations.

Brian whimpered and arched his hips, trying to get the vibrations against that one spot.

“Dom.” He whimpered louder now, desperate to come.

Dom started angling the toy differently, watching for Brian’s reactions until he found the one he liked best.

Brian jolted, eyes slipping shut as he pressed back, a long drawn out moan escaping his throat.

“There?”

Brian just nodded frantically as he worked his cock harder.

It didn’t take much more after that. Brian came quickly with a soft gasp and Dom’s name.

 

“Fuck.” He panted as he came down from his climax high.

Dom grinned and kissed him.

“That was amazing.” He praised, turning off the vibrations but still working the toy in and out of Brian minutely.

“What about you?” Brina asked reaching for Dom’s jeans.

“Later, I’ve got dinner cooking downstairs and we should check on it.”

“You made me dinner?” Brian asked eyes wide, usually they just got take out.

“Yup, like a real boyfriend.” Dom promised.

“So good to me.” Brian teased.

Dom eased the toy out and then moved to lean over Brian, covering the teen with his larger body.

“You know it.” He grinned and kissed him deeply.

Brian hummed into the kiss.

“So whats for dinner?”

“Nona Toretto’s famous lasagna.” Dom smiled proudly.

Brian just beamed.

 

***

 

“So are you and Toretto still...” Rome asked making a vague hand gesture.

“Yeah, Rome we’re still.” Brian copied the gesture sarcastically.

“I was just asking.” The other teen replied with a grin.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“You got plans for this weekend?”

Brian blushed deeply.

“C’mon dude, spring break starts this weekend. I was thinking we go to the beach, find me some nice company. You can make sure in my drunken haze I don’t pick up an ugly chica.” Rome was grinning.

“I can’t.” Brian shrugged.

“What’s so damn important you haven’t got time for your best bro, Rome?”

Brian blushed again.

“C’mon you can tell me.”

“You know how I said Dom wanted to wait before we...”

“Yeah?”

“Well Dom decided since it’s only a few months to my birthday...”

“Oh.... OH!” Rome realized.

“You finally losing that V card huh?” The older teen smirked.

Brian shoved him.

“Hey hey, don’t be hating. Just telling it like it is.” Rome grinned.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Alright, so fine you can have this weekend to yourself with your scary as fuck older male friend, but I get you all next week, sand, surf, too many cheeseburgers. It’ll be great.” Rome promised.

Brian nodded.

“Deal.”

***

Friday night, the first night of Spring Break found Dom and Brian making out in the front of the Accord like they usually would.

Brian was in Dom’s lap, hands fisted in the man’s shirt, grinding their hips together. Dom had his hands on Brian's ass, controlling their movements, keeping them slow and controlled to they wouldn’t get too worked up.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the headlights of another car.

It wasn’t until there was a knock on the window that they flinched apart.

It was a police officer.

“Step out the car boys.” He said taking a step back and opening the car door for them.

Brian reluctantly climbed off Dom’s lap and out of the car first before Dom followed, closing the door and leaning against the car.

“My name is Officer Tanner. Can I ask what you two think you’re doing?”

Brian wanted to say something smart but he was too busy having an internal panic attack.

“Wasting time until I had to take him home.” Dom answered for them.

“A huh, and how old are you?”

“23.” Dom told him.

“And you?” He asked Brian.

“18.”

“I’ll need to see some ID.”

Brian began to panic more.

Swallowing thickly Brian handed Tanner his ID.

Dom was cursing in his head, he was so going to jail again.

“This says you’re not quite 18.” The officer stared at Brian.

“Close enough.” The blonde shrugged.

“Does your mother know you’re out here?”

“She knows I’m not home, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Tanner wasn’t impressed.

“And you, what makes you think this kind of behaviour is appropriate? A grown man with a teenager?”

“It’s not like that. We’ve been seeing each other for a little bit but I figured since he’s almost 18 and as long as it’s just kissing it’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“No law against kissing as far as I’m aware.” Dom shot back, defensive now.

“True.” Tanner nodded.

“Alright,” He paused and looked down at the ID again. “Brian, get in I’m taking you home.”

Brian went to protest but Dom shook his head no.

Brian sighed softly and gave Dom’s arm a squeeze before heading over to the cop car.

“I’m not stupid.” Tanner said softly to Dom.

“I know exactly who you are Mr Toretto and if I hear a single rumor or word that you have done anything but kiss that kid, I will take you back to Lompoc myself. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good I suggest you return to your vehicle and go home for the night.”

Dom nodded and climbed back inside the Accord, he gripped the steering wheel and breathed as the cop car took off.

Dom let out a frustrated growl and punched the wheel.

When he had calmed down enough, he drove home, waiting for Brian to text him the outcome.

 

***

 

“Officer?” Brian’s mother frowned opening the door.

“I believe this belongs to you?” He smiled kindly giving Brian a nudge forward.

“What did you do?” She glared at her son.

Brian pushed passed his mother and went straight to his room.

She invited the officer inside and followed her son.

“Brian? Brian what happened?” She asked from the doorway, watching him flop back on his bed.

“You son was at the NHRA race track earlier this evening with an older man.”

“Brian works for a mechanic. It wouldn’t be unusual for them to go to the Friday night drag race or whatever it is.” She replied, not sure where this was going.

“You son and the man in question were located in the disused back parking lot, they were... in a compromising position when I arrived.”

Ms O’Conner went pale.

“Excuse me?”

“Your son and the man were making out in the front seat of the older mans vehicle.”

She turned to stare at Brian who had a pillow over his face in embarrassment.

“Thank you for bringing him home officer, will the man be charged?”

“Unfortunately as they we not doing anything illegal I can’t charge him with anything other than inappropriate behaviour in public. If Brian wanted to make a statement, detailing any other happenings between the two we could build a case.”

“Oh for fucks sake.” Brian groaned.

“There is no case. We were making out. Big fucking deal.”

“Watch your mouth.” Ms O’Conner snapped.

“Brian, if Dominic is forcing you or threatening you to do these things-”

“Are you kidding me?” Brian gawked at them.

“I’m the one who started everything. I’m the one who climbed into his lap. Dom isn’t forcing me or threatening me to do anything. If anything I’m pressuring him.”

Tanner sighed.

“Alright. Thank you. I’ll leave my card for you Ms O’Conner. You can contact me anytime.” He told her and showed himself out.

Brian’s mother moved to sit next to him on the bed.

“Sweetie.” She said softly. “Talk to me, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. I was curious and so I kissed him big deal.”

“I didn’t know you liked boys.”

“I don’t, I was just curious.” Brina lied.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Brian. I won’t judge you.”

“Like you’re not right now?” The teen shot back.

“Brian if that man is taking advantage of you-”

“He’s not!”

“Don’t yell at me Brian. I’m right here.”

“I wish you weren’t. I just want to sleep. Leave me alone.” He rolled away from her.

Ms O’Conner sighed and left the room.

Brian was too scared to sneak out after she had gone so he sent a text to Dom.

 

_Parents suck. Mom’s not happy. Will keep you updated. - Brian_

_Okay. Sleep well. Let me know what happens. - Dom_

_I will. - Brian_

He wanted to add those three words to the end of his last text. Could feel them inside of himself just waiting to be said.

It wasn’t the right time.

 

Brian got up late the next day. He wanted to avoid all confrontation he knew would be coming from his mother.

Eventually when he rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen he found her sitting at the table waiting for him.

“Grab some food. I want to talk.” She told him calmly.

Brian groaned but did as she asked.

“How long has this thing between you and Dominic been going on?”

“Not long.” Brian lied.

“Don’t lie to me Brian, you’re awful at it.”

“A while.”

“When?”

“Pretty much since we moved here.”

“How long has it been physical?”

“Just kissing and a few months.”

“I don’t want you seeing him.”

“Mom!”

“I was wrong to let you take that job. To let you hang around with him. I don’t want you seeing him Brian.”

“Why? What’s so bad about this?”

“For godsake Brian! He’s a grown man! You’re just a teenager, it’s not right.”

“If it was a woman would you still feel this way?” Brian glared at her.

“Yes.”

“Liar.” Brian accused.

“This has nothing to do with the fact you apparently like men and never told me. This has everything to do with the fact that it’s an ex con, who is 8 years older than you. Brian surely you can see why this isn’t right?”

Brian put his spoon down.

“I”m going to Rome’s.”

“No. you’re grounded.”

“I’m almost 18. I’m going to Rome’s.” Brian shot back.

“You’ll stay in your room until it’s time to go back to school.”

Brian ignored her, he headed out the front door and grabbed his bike, riding off down the street.

 

***

 

“Dude.” Rome shook his head sadly as Brian filled him in.

“So I guess that means no sex for you bro.” He teased.

Brian wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

“Look, why don’t you go and see him, figure out what the hell you gonna do, and then I get you for the rest of spring break. You’re mom will be happy to know you’re not with him and by the time we go back to school I’m sure she will have calmed down.”

Brian shrugged.

“I guess.”

“C’mon I’ll even drive you. How nice am I?”

Brian snorted a laugh.

“You’re the best Rome.”

“Right!” Rome grinned and grabbed his keys.

 

***

 

“I didn’t expect to see you.” Dom admitted letting Brian inside.

“I kind of just ran out this morning. Went to Rome’s to talk.”

“How’d that go?”

“He’s known for a while, since Halloween.”

Dom raised his eyebrows.

“Rome’s cool with it, he’s still scared of you, but he knows you make me happy.”

Dom nodded.

“Look Bri, I don’t think we should be around each other too much.”

Brian gawked up at Dom, sadness written on his face.

“No! I don’t mean.” Dom moved forward to hug the teen, kissing him gently.

“I didn’t mean like that. I’m not leaving you Bri. I just think it would be best if it looked like we were spending time apart.” Dom said softly.

“Rome said the same thing. Can I stay here tonight? I’ll be spending the rest of break with Rome.”

Dom nodded. “Just tonight.”

Brian agreed and kissed him again.

“I want you to fuck me.” Brian told him quietly.

“Brian.” Dom’s tone was warning.

“Please? I don’t know when I’m going to see you again or get to spend time with you. I want this, we were going to do it last night. Why is today any different?”

Dom sighed.

“You really think this is a good idea?”

Brian nodded.

“Alright.” The older man sighed.

“Come upstairs, we can watch some movies for a bit, work up to it.” Dom told him.

Brian smiled happily.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

 

***

 

Like all teenagers, for Brian watching movies generally meant, casual touching and making out during the boring bits.

Dom was being good to him, letting Brian set the pace, and climb into his lap when the movie held no more interest.

The older man carefully moved the laptop off the bed and to the floor where it couldn’t accidentally fall off and get broken.

As soon as he straightened back up Brian was there, kissing him again.

“You sure you want this?” Dom asked him softly between kisses.

“Yeah, want it to be you.” Brian promised and pulled off his own shirt, hoping Dom would follow suit.

Dom had Brian laid out naked before him in a matter of minutes. Sucking on his neck, leaving faint marks as they rutted together, getting themselves off on each others stomachs.

“Dom.” Brian said softly.

“I know.” Dom replied kissing him deeply again and grabbing the lube.

Brian whimpered when the first slicked digit pressed against him, pushing inside and opening him up easily.

“Much easier.” Dom teased playfully.

“Been practicing.” Brian shot back with a matching grin.

While Dom worked two fingers inside of Brian the teen reached out and took a hold of his cock, teasing Dom with long slow strokes.

They both moved their hips, rocking into each others touch, wanting more.

“It’ll be easier if you’re on your front.” Dom told Brian as he rubbed three wet fingers against his loosening hole.

Brian reluctantly rolled over, but Dom was right.

Laying flat with only two pillows under his hips to arch them up, Dom’s fingers found his prostate instantly.

“Fuck.” Brian shuddered.

Dom grinned and left small kisses against his shoulders.

“Do you want me to stretch you to four?”

“No I’m ready.”

“Bri-”

“I’m ready, I promise.” Brian looked over his shoulder, eyes blown wide with lust, but he looked so earnest.

Dom nodded and grabbed a condom, rolling it down his length and liberally applying more lube.

Brian spread his legs a little more.

Dom’s weight on his back felt comforting, grounding.

Dom braced himself with an elbow next to Brian’s ear while his other hand guided himself inside of Brian. When he’d pressed in the first inch he paused, moved to brace himself with both elbows either side of Brian’s head, his fingers twining with Brian’s and then pushed forward, moving slowly but firmly until he was fully inside of the teen.

Brian let out a huff of air, his breathing rough as his body trembled beneath Dom.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Brian breathed back to him. “Full. It’s a little overwhelming.”

Dom nodded, letting his forehead press to Brian’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it is.” He agreed, trying to steady himself. Brian was beautifully tight and hot and Dom could bury himself inside of him forever.

“Worth the wait?” Brian asked softly, feeling a little self conscious.

“Definitely.” Dom grunted and gave his hips a tiny experimental twitch.

Brian moaned, body clenching down on Dom, keeping him still.

“Oh fuck.” Dom gasped, feeling Brian tighten around him.

The teen turned his head, seeking Dom’s face.

Dom lifted his head from Brian’s shoulder and granted him a kiss, as best he could with their position.

“Can I move?”

“Not just yet.” Brian said softly.

Dom let go of one of Brian’s hands and trailed it down the teens flank before curling it around his hip and sliding between his cock and the pillows.

Brian gasped. He hadn’t gone soft just yet but he wasn’t fully erect either.

Dom rubbed him slowly, teasingly, gradually bringing Brian back to full hardness.

The teen whimpered and rocked his hips into the touch, unknowingly relaxing around Dom inside of him and making it easier for them to start rocking together in small increments.

When Dom started moving his hips in larger movements, Brian became aware of what was happening and moaned softly.

“Oh.”

Dom smiled and kissed his shoulder again.

“You okay?”

Brian nodded.

“Yeah, fuck. keep going.”

They built up a rhythm, Dom pushing into Brian and Brian pushing back before rocking into Dom’s hand below, when Dom withdrew.

Brian clutched at the sheets with his right hand and his left was still twined with Dom’s. They moved together, clumsily at first, since Brian wasn’t used to working in time with another person, but they managed to get it right, building up until Brian was shoving his ass back as Dom pressed forward, taking him deeper and harder.

“Dom.” Brian whined, he needed more, wanted more.

“Fuck.”

Dom put more weight behind his thrusts, jarring Brian into the mattress, but the teen just moaned and moved with it, arching his back for more.

“God Brian,” The older man moan low and rough.

“Fuck! Dom! Close.” Brian panted.

Dom closed his hand around Brian’s cock, not really stroking him just holding it there and the force of this thrusts and the way Brian arched into and away from them was enough friction to make him come.

“Fuck. Dom!” Brian keened and came, whole body tensing, his muscles clenching down on Dom becoming like a vice grip.

Dom moved twice more before burying himself deep and coming hard, cock twitching as it filled the condom.

Dom carefully pulled out, holding the base of the condom before rolling onto his back and panting to catch his breath.

Brian had his face hidden in the sheets, he turned his head to the side and grinned lazily over at Dom.

The two of them started to laugh.

“That was fun.” Brian bit his bottom lip and smiled.

“Yeah.” Dom agreed and reached out to stroke Brian’s lower back in a gentle caress.

Brian hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

“We should clean up.”

“Don’t want to move.” Brian pouted.

“Alright, we’ll wait, but then it’s shower time, for both of us.”

“Do I get to join you?”

Dom smiled and leant forward to kiss him.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

***

 

“You going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I just don’t want to have to be away from you.” Brian pouted softly.

“I know, but you know it’s for the best?”

“I do. I just. I...”

“What?”

“I love you.” Brian said softly and felt ridiculously stupid and vulnerable as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“Brian.” Dom said softly, at a loss of what to say.

“You don’t feel the same, do you?”

“I think we both have very different ideas about love.” Dom admitted.

“Oh.”

“What you’re feeling right now is your own kind of love Brian. But you’re a teenager, you’re not even 18 yet. It’s hard to know what love is at that age.”

“Right. Of course, not like you don’t keep reminding me of my age.”

“Brian while I might not think I’m in love, you know you’re important to me. I could go to jail for what happened last night.”

Brian sighed and nodded. “I know.”

“I don’t think you do, Bri. You nod your head and say ‘I know’ but do you understand exactly what I’m risking for you? What do you think happens to Mia if I go back?” Dom hissed.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“I care about you Brian, I like you, obviously. But I feel things differently than you. Just because I can’t say those words doesn’t mean you’re not important.”

Brian nodded it still stung to know Dom didn’t feel the same.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah, it’s only a few weeks right? Until Mom calms down? Then we can go back to NHRA or we could tell Mia and I could come here?”

“That’s not a good idea Brian.”

“So where do we go then?”

“We don’t.”

“What?” Brian looked up at Dom, worried.

“We go back to passing notes through Jesse. I’ll see you when I pick him and Mia up from school and we can still text as long as we delete everything. But I can’t have you here or at the garage.”

“Why not?”

“Because if your mom decides to press charges, to start an investigation then everyone will get involved and will be asked questions. Don’t you think it’s better if everyone could say they hadn’t seen us together in weeks?”

“I don’t like it.” Brian shook his head, getting upset.

“I know, and neither do I. I’d love to have you here with me as much as possible, but it just can’t happen.”

“So I can’t see you anymore?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For how long?”

“Until your mom calms down and lets you see me again.”

“She’s banned me from seeing you.”

“For now, she’ll come around.”

Brian sighed. That could take months.

“Okay.” He said softly. Because Dom had risked so much for him already. Brian didn’t want him going to jail, not again, not over him.

“Brian?” Dom asked softly.

“No it’s cool I get it.” He shrugged Dom off and headed out the front door, pulling out his phone to call Rome as he walked.

Dom wanted to call after him, to say goodbye properly since it would be a while until they’d be able to see each other, let alone speak to each other again.

But Brian was already down the street and Dom couldn’t risk going after him.

 

***

 

Brian called Rome to come pick him up.

The blonde felt sick, and he was pretty sure he and Dom just broke up, and he didn’t want to go home right then.

“You okay?”

“Dom broke up with me.”

“What?”

“It’s too risky, so we’re... just not seeing each other until things get better with my mom and stuff... or I guess until I turn 18.”

“That’s only like 5 months.” Rome tried to be supportive.

Brian just shrugged.

“Lets go for a drive. I need to do something.”

“I know just what’ll cheer you up. You fancy a drive to Barstow?”

“Barstow? What are we gonna do there?”

“Same shit we used to do homie.” Rome grinned.

“Rome.” Brian deadpanned. “You trying to get us arrested?”

“C’mon like old times.” Rome grinned turning onto the freeway.

Brian rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine but I’m driving, and we’re not taking a piece of shit. I want a decent run.”

Rome grinned and pressed harder on the gas.

Brian’s stomach churned but he just opened the window and let the wind calm him.

 

***

 

“How do you even know about the electrics?”

“Worked on a few of these at Dom’s.” Brian replied, and wished he hadn’t, his stomach rolled uncomfortably at the thought of the man.

“Well hurry up.” Rome hissed.

Brian grinned, finishing disabling the alarm and immobilizer before bypassing the key sequence and starting the car.

“Shit, homie, you’ve gotten better.” Rome teased.

“Just shut up and get in.” Brian rolled his eyes and climbed into the driver’s seat.

Rome didn’t need to be told twice.

The cruised around, headed out of town and along the highway, driving quickly but avoiding all the known speed traps.

They took the 58 towards California City, Brian noticing part way that their tank was pretty much empty.

“Trust us to pick a car with no gas.” He sighed.

They rolled up at a gas station, acting cool as you like, two kids with their parents car, just out for a drive.

Rome went inside to grab some snacks while Brian started filling the car.

“Nice car.” A guy said to him.

“Thanks, it’s mom’s.” He grinned back.

“What’s the retail on one of those?”

“No idea, I try not to think about it.” Brian shrugged.

The guy came closer to Brian and held out a badge.

“Why don’t you show me the papers for this thing, son?”

Brian froze.

“Sure.” He nodded, trying to keep his heart from beating in his chest.

He finished filling the car and was tempted to just climb in and drive off. It would keep Rome out of this, but it would mean a car chase and the cop knew what Brian looked like.

Fuck.

He caught Rome’s eye as he came out of the store and Brian shook his head no and made wide eyes, signalling to fuck off and hide.

Rome frowned until he saw the guy in plain clothes with a gun and a badge on his belt.

Fuck.

Brian climbed into the driver’s seat and reached across for the papers to the car in the glove box, at least he hoped they were there.

“Huh, mom must have moved the papers, sir.” Brian told the guy, hoping he’d just let Brian go.

“That’s alright. I’ll run the plates.” The cop replied.

Brian just nodded and sat there, pretending like this was just a mild inconvenience instead of a major issue.

As soon as the cop was out of sight, obviously going back to his own car, Brian started the engine and just went for it.

If he could make it to California city, he’d ditch the car, find a new one, pick up Rome on the way back, ditch the second car in Barstow and the two of them could just fuck off back to LA and lay low.

 

Brian had shit timing. He should have taken off right away, not wait for the cop to be in his car.

Dammit.

Brian floored the late model BMW down the highway, the cop car was quick but not as quick as him.

Brian was hopeful he’d actually make it and his plan would work.

Brian was grinning as he pushed the car faster, hitting 120 no problem.

It felt incredible, easily weaving through the light and non existent traffic.

Brian’s smile faded when he saw flashing blue and red coming towards him.

Shit.

There wasn’t really anywhere else to go.

He couldn’t outrun them, not the new highway patrol cars, those things were super fast.

The only thing he could do was to maybe out maneuver them.

Brian was so distracted from his driving as he ran through the plan in his head he hadn’t noticed one of the highway patrol cars sneaking up behind him.

It clipped the rear bumper and sent him spinning.

Brian wondered if he was going to die.

If this was how it was all going to end.

He couldn’t correct, the car was going too fast, if he tried counter steering he might just make himself roll instead.

Brian closed his eyes and rode it out.

 

***

 

“Excuse me Ma’am are you Mrs O’Conner?”

“Yes?” Brian’s mother frowned at the two uniformed officers on her porch.

“Ma’am I’m going ot have to ask you to come with us down to the station.”

“What’s going on? Is it Brian? Is he alright?”

“Your son was involved in a car theft that ended in a high speed pursuit. We need you to come in and sit with him while our officers interview him. It’s standard procedure.”

“Is he alright?”

“He sustained a few cuts and bruising from the crash that ended the pursuit but we had him checked out by paramedics before bringing him in. They cleared him completely.”

Ms O'Connor just sighed and nodded.

_Oh Brian._

 

The interview was long and tedious, after gaining Brian’s fingerprints they were able to link him to 6 other car theft cases that had been unsolved in the Barstow area.

Brian was looking at about two years of Juvenile Detention.

 

Rome had also been questioned since he was obviously Brian’s friend and had been at the gas station when the cop had noticed Brian.

His fingerprints were matched to the same 6 thefts too.

 

Rome would be joining him.

 

***

 

“Hey Toretto, I heard about your apprentice. Not a fun way to lose a worker.” Hector said not unkindly as he dropped by with some parts.

“What?” Dom was frowning. Did everyone know about him and Brian?

“The cops man, they’re harsh sometimes.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Snowman? He’s in juvie. I went to visit my cousin last week and Snowman and the black kid were there.”

“Brian? In Juvie?”

Hector nodded. “I take it you didn’t know?”

“No, I mean... we agreed he could have some time off, his mom was giving him a rough time...”

“Sorry man, he looks good though, healthy.” The hispanic man gave a weak smile.

“Thanks for letting me know, and thanks for the parts.” Dom told him.

“Anytime, you should go visit him maybe? He looked kind of hopeful when he saw me, figured maybe you were coming too.”

Dom just nodded.

“Yeah, I might go next week.” He said.

Dom never went.

 

***

 

During juvie, Brian and Rome were both forced to continue with their studies.

Brian threw himself into them to avoid any issues. He slept, ate, studied, worked out and then studied some more.

 

He’d spoken with the teacher about what he wanted to do once he got out. Brian had tentatively spoken about possibly wanting to become a police officer. That he’d made some mistakes but he wanted to help people.

 

The right calls were made, Brian proved himself, and when he was released 6 months early for good behaviour, Brian was accepted into the academy right away.

 

Five years later Brian sat at his desk, smiling at his commanding officer, none other than Nick Tanner, the guy who’d caught Brian and Dom making out all those years ago.

 

“I caught a case, thought you might like to be in on it.” Tanner smiled calling Brian into his office.

The blonde frowned, intrigued and followed him in.

 

“Here.” Tanner dropped the file onto his desk for Brian to pick up.

 

“There’s been a series of high speed, precision driving, truck hijackings. We’re certain someone from the underground racing scene is responsible.”

“Any suspects?”

“A few, I want you to go undercover, gain someone’s trust, _by any means necessary_. and get this solved.”

 

“Sure, who’s the suspect?”

 

Tanner just grinned. “An old friend.”

 

Brian frowned and opened the case file, a very familiar name catching his eye.

 

_Dominic Toretto._

 

_***_

 

To be continued....??

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: Misspsychotic  
> Don't forget to comment and let us know what you think!


End file.
